Always By Her Side
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: What if Hinagiku like or even love someone other than Hayate? He is mysterious and quite a delinquent in the school, and he always meets Hinagiku for all the problems he caused around the school. But strangely, he was always there when she was in trouble. Even if he was arrogant, Hinagiku still can't help the strange warmness she felt whenever he was around her. Izayoi X Hinagiku
1. Chapter 1

Hayate: Hello I'm Hayate Ayasaki!

Nagi: I'm Nagi Sanzenin!

Both: And this is Always By Her Side.

Nagi: I don't get why we're being the side characters now in this story. Do you know why, Hayate?

Hayate: It's because this story is specifically made for Izayoi and Hinagiku. They are the main characters for this story.

Nagi: Then, that makes this easier for me... Hehe...

Hayate: What did you say, Mistress?

Nagi: Nothing. Anyway, presenting Always By Her Side!

Hayate: Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story!

* * *

Hakuo Academy

Morning

"Mistress, wait for me! You nearly forgot your lunch again!" Hayate yelled running up to Nagi Sanzenin, his Mistress.

"Oh, Hayate! Really? Well, thank you." Nagi replied as she took the wrapped bento out from his hand and held it firmly between her fingers.

"Why you!" A voice said surprising both Nagi and Hayate.

"That voice! Isn't that Hinagiku's?" Hayate asked as Nagi nodded in agreement.

"Yes. We should check what's going on." Nagi stated surprising Hayate as she run off towards where Hinagiku's voice was voiced out.

"Mistress!" Hayate shouted as he turn on his heels and followed her.

"Where are they going?" Sakuya asked her eyes following the form of Hayate following Nagi towards somewhere. "I might as well follow too." She added with a smile as she run off towards Nagi and Hayate.

When Nagi arrived at where she heard the constant yelling, her eyes widen, taking the form of Hinagiku scolding a male student, who was a student of her school by the looks of his uniform from which she could see in her spot. After awhile, Hayate arrive and stop to stand next to Nagi. He then lift his head up at to look at Hinagiku and the male student.

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused when you beat up those students?" Hinagiku asked the male student standing across from her.

"No. They're the ones who interfere with my nap. I can't let them leave without some kind of punishment." The male student retorted back as Hinagiku glare at him, but when Nagi and Hayate thought that the student would cower or flinch in fear, they were wrong. Because the male student just smirk in return.

Hinagiku kept her glare at the student, but she sighed when the student just smirk at her in return, to which she knew that he wouldn't budge at all whichever eye contact she gave him. "But you shouldn't beat them to a pulp, you know? I heard that some of their bones broke in their bodies and their ribs broken. They couldn't walk straight from those injuries." Hinagiku asked with a disaproving frown as the male student shrug his shoulders.

"They asked for it." He stated back as Hinagiku sighed again.

"What am I going to do with you, Sakamaki Izayoi?" Hinagiku asked covering her face with her right hand.

"I don't know. You'll just have to talk to me later. I have to go elsewhere since we have some company. I'll catch you later, Hinagiku. Or should I say, Hinagiku-Kaichou?" The male introduced as Izayoi said with a playful smile before he turns and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going, Izayoi-kun?!" Hinagiku asked stretching her hand towards him but it was too late since Izayoi was far to catch up to. "Seriously..." She mutters in defeat as she let down her outstretched hand while her eyes follow the leaving Izayoi.

"Who was that, Hinagiku?" Nagi asked walking towards Hinagiku, who look at her in surprise. She didn't expect company when she was talking to Izayoi. But she wasn't completely surprised as Izayoi already told her that they had company earlier.

"Yes. I never seen him before in the school ground." Hayate added to his confusion as Hinagiku look at him before she look at the two of them. "Wait, I know him." He said which gotten Nagi's attention.

Hayate turns to Hinagiku, "He helped you got off the tree when I first came here, right? And he was the one that saved your sister, right?" Hayate asked.

XOXO

Flashback

"Would you just jump off the tree? It isn't that hard, you know?" Izayoi asked looking up at Hinagiku who held a scared look when she look down below the tree she was perched on. The bird's nest was perched up beside her that held the small bird that she helped by

"I know. B-But..." Hinagiku stutter as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't tell me... You're afraid of heights?" Izayoi asked with a teasing smile as Hinagiku gripped the tree bark tightly.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that! You always know that!" Hinagiku shouted, knowing that Izayoi was the only person that knew of her fear of heights.

"No, I didn't. I never thought the Student Council President was scared of heights. I should take a picture." Izayoi teased as he turns to leave.

"Izayoi-kun! Don't leave me!" Hinagiku yelled as Izayoi look at her.

"Why should I?" He asked playfully as Hinagiku look around for any people walking by. She doesn't want anyone to see her in this state much less that Izayoi was seeing it for the third or his fourth time. Her vulnerability to heights.

After looking around for a few seconds, she turns to look at Izayoi. "Please!" Hinagiku said with a pout.

"No." Izayoi simply answered as he turns his head and prepared to leave.

"Izayoi-kun!" Hinagiku shouted as Izayoi look at her again.

"What?" He asked with no signs of frustration on his face. Instead, a playful smile was rolling off his face.

"Please! You can do anything you want if you get me down from here!" Hinagiku said as Izayoi thought about her offer.

"Anything I want? So, you'll let me off if I get into any trouble?" Izayoi asked looking up at Hinagiku.

"No! You'll always cause trouble whenever you're around school!" Hinagiku answered as Izayoi turns his head.

"See you later." Izayoi bid as he take a step forward to leave.

"Wait!" Hinagiku yelled again as Izayoi take another step to leave. "Please, Izayoi-kun! Okay, fine! I'll let you do what you want!" Hinagiku stated as Izayoi turns around with a smile on his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. But only for today. That's all." Hinagiku answered as Izayoi shrug his shoulder.

"Will do." He said as he jump off the ground and landed next to the surprised Hinagiku. He then picked her up, jump off the tree branch and he gently landed on the ground on his two feet.

"You can open your eyes." Izayoi said as Hinagiku open her eyes and she looked around. She then look up and she was met by a pair of purple eyes. "You're lighter than you look, you know that?" Izayoi said with a smile as Hinagiku realized that she was in Izayoi's arms and her whole face instantly went turns red.

"L-Let me down!" Hinagiku said as Izayoi let her down on the ground to which she immediately stood up and stand in front of Izayoi.

"You'll keep your word, right? See you later, Hinagiku-Kaichou." Izayoi said with a playful smile as he walked away from the red faced Hinagiku.

But before he could walk away, "Oh no!" Hinagiku said looking up at the nest that held the small baby bird which she helped. A crow was flying towards it, marking the baby bird as his target.

Izayoi looked at the small baby bird and he looked at the left, seeing both of the baby bird's parents flying to rescue their baby. But when the crow shot a look at the parents, they instantly flew away, scared by the crow's eye piercing through them.

"What?! You're just going to abandon her? A mother and father should never abandon their child!" Hinagiku said with tears cascading below her eyes.

Izayoi smirk and picked up a stone below him. He then instantly threw the stone and it cleanly hits the crow off the branch, dragging its body further up to the sky, leaving the baby bird to look at where the crow flew off. Then baby bird tweeted happily, happy that the crow had flew away from her.

"Done. See you, Hinagiku-Kaichou." Izayoi said before he walked away while Hinagiku look at him. Then, she realized his teasings of her to which she held a slight frown on her face.

"Baka Izayoi-kun..." Hinagiku said with a glare directed at his back as he left.

"Um..." A voice said as Hinagiku turns around in surprise and she was met by someone that was wearing a butler outfit.

Time Skip

After meeting with Hayate, the Sanzenin butler, Hinagiku took him to the school's clock tower as a tour of being the Sanzenin butler. Once they arrived at the highest floor of the clock tower, her elder sister, Yukiji Katsura, had stolen the wrapped bento that Hayate held to give to his Mistress, Nagi Sanzenin.

Hinagiku picked up a sword from one of the statues positioned beside her and she fought with her sister to protect her guest, Hayate from being attacked by her sister and to get the bento back from her.

But Yukiji climbed onto the railings outside of student president office, "It's mine!" Yukiji said showing the bento she stole with her sword that she held in her left hand, to the sky above her.

"Onee-chan!" Hinagiku called out as she stood in front of Yukiji with Hayate standing behind her.

"Hina, do you want this back? But can you come all the way here when you're scared of heights? If you can't come, then give that intruder to me and forget about the twenty thousand yen." Yukiji said to her with a smirk.

"Hinagiku-san." Hayate said to Hinagiku.

"Don't mock me, Onee-chan. I'm the student council president of Hakuo Academy, Katsura Hinagiku. I will not forgive you for treating my guest as an intruder!" Hinagiku said to her elder sister.

"Huh... You sure are my sister. Then, I'll-" Yukiji was interrupted by a gust of wind blowing at her direction. She was surprise as her feet were blown away from the railings she stood.

"Huh?" She asked as she fell. "Ahh!"

"Onee-chan!" Hinagiku shouted as Hayate quickly runs towards to save her elder sister. But he stopped at the railings as a hand appeared and grip the railings in front of him.

"Are you drunk, Yukiji?" A voice asked sarcastically as Hinagiku knew the owner of the voice and she fell on the ground with both of her feet behind her. "Or are you just playing around like you usually do?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as he pulled himself up towards the railings, revealing Yukiji on his right shoulder while the wrapped bento was on his right hand. He then let Yukiji fall to the ground, and he gives the bento to Hayate, who took the bento with both of his hands.

"So, care to tell me why you suddenly jump to the air? That would no doubt result to your death?" Izayoi asked with a playful smirk as he leaned over to the railings behind him.

_"He's so fast. How can he get up here so fast?" _Hayate asked in thought.

"That's none of your business, Sakamaki. What about you, what are you doing here?" Yukiji asked as she dusted off her shirt.

"Saving your butt, of course." Izayoi answered.

"That's not what I mean!" Yukiji said back to him.

"I think it is." Izayoi replied back with a playful smile.

Meanwhile, Hinagiku sat on the ground while staring at her sister.

Time Skip

"How can you get up here so fast?" Yukiji asked standing beside Hayate as Izayoi smirked.

"I have my secrets. I don't want to reveal it to you. It'll be a waste." Izayoi answered as Yukiji sighed.

"Thank you for saving my sister, Izayoi-kun." Hinagiku said with a smile as she walk to stand across from Izayoi.

"No problem. We can't have your sister quitting being a teacher yet." Izayoi said with a smile, crossing his arms.

"I'm not your teacher." Yukiji said pointing her finger at Izayoi.

"Yeah, so? You're a teacher in Hakuo Academy, right? You can't quit just yet. We're too lazy to find another teacher." Izayoi said with a smile.

"Because of that, you save me?" Yukiji asked.

"Yeah." Izayoi plainly answered as Yukiji sighed with a sweatdrop. "Anyway, I'll be going. See you, Hinagiku-Kaichou." Izayoi said with a smile as he walked past Hinagiku and step inside the elevator.

"Wait." Hayate said as Izayoi looked up at him, standing in front of him. "Thank you for saving this bento. I'll gladly give this to my Mistress after this. Thank you." Hayate said with a smile as Izayoi shrug his shoulder.

"No problem. Catch you later, Sanzenin butler." Izayoi said with a smirk as Hayate's eyes widen. "Surprise? If anything, welcome to Hakuo Academy." He said before the elevator closes up and descended down.

"How did he?" Hayate asked as Hinagiku look at the elevator where Izayoi left.

_"Thank you, Izayoi-kun."_ Hinagiku thought with a smile.

Present

"Yeah... He's the one that helped me and saved Onee-chan." Hinagiku admitted with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"It looks like he wasn't a nice person if he beat those students to a pulp. I didn't believe it at first. But after hearing the tragic scene of your story, he's not such a bad guy to help you." Nagi stated.

"I know. But he always acts like that. He's been in this school for as long as I am." Hinagiku said.

"Really? How did you meet him then?" Hayate asked.

"Yes. Well, we met in my office after he sort of punched a student across the hallway from annoying him." Hinagiku answered as Nagi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Across the hallway?! Just for annoying him?" She asked as Hinagiku nodded. "That guy has got some serious issues!" She added.

"Well, that's the way he is." Hinagiku stated with a sigh.

"And he still continues to make problems for you?" Hayate asked as Hinagiku look at him and nodded. "Then he should stop doing what he wants." He said as he looked at where Izayoi left.

"I doubt you could even stop him, Hayate. The only way to stop him is fight at his own game, which is fighting him. Even if you're strong, he's stronger than you, I'm afraid." Hinagiku stated surprising Hayate.

"Is that a statement? My butler can beat him! No harm done." Nagi said feeling frustrated that Izayoi could beat her butler.

"I have watched one of his fights, and I can honestly that he is quite a fighter of his own." Hinagiku said as Nagi puffed her cheeks.

"Well, Hayate can beat him! He surely can! Right, Hayate?" Nagi asked looking up with a smile at Hayate, who was thinking about the possibilities of fighting Izayoi and winning the match between them.

"R-Right! Mistress! I'll try." Hayate answered making the smile on Nagi's face wider.

"Well, let's search for him now!" Nagi said pointing her finger in front of her before she grabbed Hayate's hand and tried to drag him to follow her.

"N-Now?! But Mistress, you have school." Hayate said.

"You have school also, Hayate. Did you forget?" Hinagiku stated with a smile as Hayate scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Anyway, you shouldn't worry about him. Izayoi-kun is not the type to always appear in school, so don't search for him. It'll be a waste of time for you too. I already tried to find him once, and that didn't result to any success whatsoever." Hinagiku explained as Nagi nodded knowledgeably.

"Okay. What about you, Hinagiku?" Nagi asked back as Hinagiku smiled at her.

"I'll continue my job as the Student Council President of this school, of course. If Izayoi cause any trouble after this, I'm sure I'll meet him in my office." Hinagiku said as Nagi nodded.

"Let's go, Hayate." Nagi said walking away as Hayate bows his head at Hinagiku before he follows his Mistress.

"Sakamaki Izayoi-kun, huh?" Sakuya asked walking into the scene as Hinagiku look at her. "What a strange guy, don't you think?" She asked as she looked at the confused Hinagiku. "I mean, if you want to stop a person from doing bad things, there is always that someone special that can always and I mean always—" Sakuya was cut off by Hinagiku.

"What are you saying?" Hinagiku asked.

"I mean, you could be that special someone to Izayoi-kun-" Sakuya was cut off again by Hinagiku.

"A-Are you kidding? Why would I do that? I am seriously not that kind of person to Izayoi-kun. I'm sorry to say, but no." Hinagiku answered with a frown as Sakuya rub her chin with her hand.

"Really? But you seem well acquintant with each other." Sakuya said with a teasing smile as Hinagiku smiled at her.

"Yes, we are. But that doesn't mean I like him or anything if that is what you are trying to pull, Sakuya. As much as I know Izayoi-kun, he is arrogant and also extremely cocky. Why would I even like him?" Hinagiku asked with a shake of her head as Sakuya didn't make any attempt to retort back. "Anyway, I'd best be going. See you later, Sakuya." Hinagiku said with a wave of her hand before she walked away, leaving Sakuya to look at her leaving form.

"Seriously, what has gotten into her?" Hinagiku asked in confusion referring to Sakuya. _"I like Izayoi-kun?" _She thought as she shook her head, denying the statement. But when she was talking to Nagi and Hayate, she forgot to mention a single information. That single information was that Izayoi would always appear coincidentally whenever she was in trouble. One of them was the story that Hayate recalled earlier.

"But..." She said as she recalled the times when Izayoi saved her from her fear of heights. A small smile appear on the corner of her lips as she continued walking. "He is not such a bad guy after all..."

To Be Continued

XOXO

Hayate: How do you like the story? It was pretty good with the flashbacks, don't you think Mistress?

Nagi: Yeah. It was pretty good. The readers should comment about the story firsthand. Other than that, they should favorite and follow this story. I want to read this story more. This has gotten my interest to read.

Hayate: Really, Mistress?

Nagi: Yeah, the developing romance between Izayoi and Hinagiku. I like it so far!

Hinagiku: Hey, I don't like Izayoi more than a friend! What are you saying?

Izayoi: This is getting interesting, ain't that right, Hinagiku-Kaichou?

Hinagiku: Izayoi-kun?!

Hayate and Nagi: That's all the screen time we have folks, stay tune to the next chapter! Bye!

Hinagiku: Wait!


	2. Chapter 2: What's Happening at Night?

Nagi: Hello folks! It's been a long time! How're you doing?

Hayate: Yes, it's been such a long time.

Nagi: Ne, ne, Hayate. Do you think we get to see scenes about Izayoi and Hinagiku? This isn't continuing from the last episode right?

Hayate: I don't know, Mistress. It is possible. And yes, this is episode 9. It's a flashback.

Nagi: What's the point of that?

Hayate: Well, we'll just have to found out.

Hinagiku: Wait!

Hayate: Hinagiku-san?

Nagi: *smirks* Where's Izayoi?

Hinagiku: I don't like Izayoi-kun more than a friend, okay? He's arrogant and pretty cocky, and always causes trouble.

Izayoi: But you like it every time I came to your office right, Hinagiku-Kaichou?

Hinagiku: Izayoi-kun?! What-What—That's not true!

Nagi: I knew it! Now I'm pump to read this chapter now! Since we have our official couple here, we might as well start the show! Presenting, Always By Her Side!

Hinagiku: No, wait!

Hayate: Don't forget to favorite and follow!

Izayoi: *smile* Review too about our relationship.

Hinagiku: Izayoi-kun!

* * *

Chapter 2: What is Happening at Night In Hakuo?

Flashback

Standing in front of Hakuo Academy's giant steel gates, Izayoi looks at it as he saw that it was locked. He was wearing a zip up black hoodie with matching pants and shoes. Underneath his hoodie was a yellow shirt.

He then looks around the gate and pavement before he scratches his neck, "Where is she? Did she run to this place?" He asked himself as he pulls out his smart phone and checks his recent message.

_**"She ran to the direction of where you went to school, Izayoi nii-san. I think she might sneak inside Hakuo Academy. If she said she would, she will go to that haunted old school building you told us about."**_

**From: Homura**

Pocketing his smartphone, Izayoi looks at the steel gates before he let out a small smirk to cross his lips. "What a better night to explore my own school. At night." He commented before he walk forward and grabs each side of the steel gates. After that, he easily pushes the gates aside with his hands without much effort, forming a path for him to enter. Seeing the opened path, he pocketed his hands and walk through the gates towards his school.

XOXO

"What? Hayate from Sanzenin went to that old building?" Hinagiku asked her sister in the POD room.

"It's only a possibility, and we're not sure if he got lost or not." Yukiji explained with a smile.

"I'll go search for him." Hinagiku stated as she runs away while Yukiji looks at her in surprise.

"It's dangerous, Hina-chan!" Izumi Segawa said to her School President.

Turning back, Hinagiku looks at her, "A person unrelated to the school might be in dangerous on campus."

"I can't leave the matter alone." Hinagiku stated to her.

"Ghosts might appear, though." Miki Hanabishi stated to the pink haired.

"Don't worry, I'm not scared of ghosts and such." Hinagiku assured her with a smile before she runs away, leaving her friends and sister alone in the POD room.

"That sure is Hina." Miki commented as Yukiji nods.

"My sister is a waste to keep as a girl."

XOXO

_"That said..."_ Hinagiku thought as she looks at the insides of the old building with a slightly scared look while she hold her hands together on top of her chest. "Anyway, I must find Hayate fast."

"Come to think of it, why is it so bright here?" Hinagiku said looking around before she looks up and saw ghosts flying around with fires in the background.

XOXO

Meanwhile, Izayoi was just entering building before he heard a scream which caused him to move his phone in front of him, its light facing the direction of the scream. "What's all the shouting?" Izayoi asked annoyed as he walks along the big corridor. "Ghosts, huh? What a bunch of made up stories. I don't know if she believes it." He explained as he continues to walk along with his phone light acting as a guide to the dark place. But when he moves his light in front of him again, he was instantly collides by someone. The impact did nothing to make him move but then he looks down at the person that collided with him. He raised an eyebrow with an amused smile, "Hinagiku-Kaichou? What are you doing here?" He asked in total amusement of the situation.

"Huh?" Hinagiku look up and she was greeted by Izayoi's amused face. Then, she buried her head inside his hoodie while she clings on to him like a lifeline. "G-Ghosts..." Hinagiku muffled through the hoodie as Izayoi looks at her in confusion.

"Ghosts?" He asked as Hinagiku nodded before she pointed her finger towards the direction where she last saw the ghosts. Looking at the said direction, Izayoi hold a smirk. "This is interesting. I should see it." He said before he looks at Hinagiku who was shaking her head at him over his hoodie. "I thought you weren't scared of anything aside from heights." His statement caused Hinagiku's eyes to widen before she realized that she was hugging onto Izayoi, the man that she didn't want as a boyfriend.

Instantly, Hinagiku step back from the hug with a redden face as Izayoi looks at her amusingly.

"Did you have a nice time hugging me, Hinagiku-kaichou? I admit it was pretty good being hugged by the School President." Izayoi teased with a smile as Hinagiku immediately glares at him from her blushing state.

"W-Who would like hugging you?"

"I didn't say any of that, you know?" Izayoi asked as he tilts his head with an amused smile. "Do you like hugging me perhaps, Kaichou?" He asked as Hinagiku's eyes widen before she look the other way with a frustrated look.

"No! What do you expect, Sakamaki Izayoi?" She asked as Izayoi laughs.

"Nothing." He answered after he stops laughing.

Then, Hinagiku turns to him with a confused question in her mind. "What are you doing here in the old school building?" She asked.

"I'm here to get someone. What about you?" Izayoi asked.

"Not that you need to know for now." Hinagiku immediately answered as Izayoi shrugs his shoulders before he started to walk away, much to Hinagiku's surprise. "Hey! Wh-Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to search for someone. You can handle yourself on your own business, right?" Izayoi answered playfully as Hinagiku looks at him getting farther and farther away from her. She then looks around the corridor before she looks at Izayoi and rushes towards him. "Wait for me!" She shouted as she catch up to Izayoi and walk closely at his right arm.

"I thought you can handle your own business." Izayoi stated as Hinagiku frown.

"Fine. I was looking for Hayate." She answered as Izayoi raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Really? What are you two doing here?" He asked with a teasing smile as Hinagiku's eyes widen at his statement before she stops and looks at him in mock anger.

"It's not like that!"

Looking at her, Izayoi tilted his head to the side. "Really? You said it is." He stated with a playful smile.

"It's not what you think, okay? Anyway, Hayate probably lost his way around the school and end up here." Hinagiku explained crossing her arms. "So that's why I'm searching for him."

Shaking his head, Izayoi frowns. "Poor Sanzenin butler. He can't even get the directions right, and why is he in this old building in the first place?" He asked himself.

"Don't say that! He's lost okay? He isn't a student like us." Hinagiku stated defending Hayate from his rude comment.

"I'm just stating the facts here." Izayoi responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Then, Izayoi immediately look forward after sensing something amiss. He narrows his eyes as he tried to find the presence.

Noticing the action, Hinagiku walk to stand next to him. "Izayoi-kun?" She called out as she looks at his face before she heard a voice.

"Weren't you not scared of ghosts?" A voice said echoing throughout the corridor, causing Hinagiku to hide behind Izayoi in fear.

"Where would you find a girl that can stand up to that?!" Hinagiku yelled right next to Izayoi's shoulder while she stand behind him, her hands both clutching onto his right shoulder.

"I'm told that the floating fires are balls of plasma that can be scientifically explained." The voice said as Hinagiku recalled the floating fires and ghosts that she saw earlier when she got inside the old building.

"You can't explain fear!" Hinagiku shouted back in frustration, letting go of Izayoi's shoulder to yell back at the voice, annoyed by the voice that kept asking questions to her.

"Then here's the last question. Who's been asking you questions for the past few seconds?" The voice asked as Izayoi turns around, followed by Hinagiku who looks behind her and saw a human sized doll a few feet away, that had the appearance of a human. But its left side showed the insides of the human doll.

"Ahhhhhh!" Hinagiku screamed stepping back as she saw the human doll started to run towards her. "I-Izayoi-kun!" She shouted as she holds onto Izayoi's left arm in fear.

But before it could reach her, Hinagiku watches as Izayoi extend his right hand in front of him and flick his finger directly at the doll's chest, destroying it instantly and reaping apart the body parts that had turned into tiny pieces of plastic scatter on the floor. Looking down at the pieces, Hinagiku then look up at Izayoi, who smiled amusingly at her.

"You're scared of a doll now?" Izayoi teased as Hinagiku grip on his arm tightens before she puffs her cheeks in mock anger.

"It's a talking and running doll! Have you ever seen anything like it before?" She asked as Izayoi shakes her head.

"No. But it isn't scary, is it?" Izayoi asked as Hinagiku look the other way in slight frustration. But then, she turns her head to look at the broken doll.

"Who could have done this?"

"Probably somebody was trying to scare us to run from this ghostly infested place." Izayoi explained looking around the old building.

"Then we're going to find out who's doing this." Hinagiku declared as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? What do you care about a broken doll?" He asked as Hinagiku turns to him.

"He humiliated me, okay? Someone has to pay." Hinagiku said before she narrows her eyes at Izayoi. "Anyway, don't tell anyone that I was seriously scared. If you tell them, I will hit you with all my might, Izayoi-kun."

"Thanks for your generous suggestion. You know I was about to forget humiliating you but you've just made me remember. Thanks." Izayoi smiled as Hinagiku looks at him in slight surprise.

"Don't tell anyone, Izayoi-kun! I mean it!" Hinagiku stated as she glares at Izayoi. "I'm serious here. I will hit you."

"Show me what you've got, Kaichou." Izayoi mocked playfully as he stares off with Hinagiku, who kept her glare. Then a smile form on Izayoi's lips. "Okay. I'll keep that a secret between the two of us. Are you happy now?" He asked.

"Good." Hinagiku look forward and prompted herself to nod before she accessed the words that the blonde had just said. "But why...?" She looks at Izayoi.

"Because I'm the only one that can see your true self." Izayoi smiled playfully as Hinagiku stare at him in surprise before her cheeks turn slightly pinkish and she then glance away, hiding her blush.

Smiling at her, Izayoi then looks at Hinagiku's arms that wrapped around his arm, showing how scared she was. Deciding to let her be, he looks around to find the objective that was supposed to be here.

"Come on." Izayoi said as Hinagiku look at him, having to suppress her blush in time.

"Where?"

"I said that I'm finding someone in here, right?" Izayoi asked as Hinagiku looks around before she looks at him again.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend." He answered as he looks around but he was unaware of the small frown that appears over Hinagiku's face.

_"He has a girlfriend?"_ Hinagiku asked in thought, feeling slightly dissapointed. Then, her eyes widen in realization before she shook her thought away. _"Why would I'd be disappointed?"_ She asked in confusion before she looks at Izayoi.

"How long?" Hinagiku asked as Izayoi let out a smile, thinking about his girlfriend's forward confession.

"It's been quite a time." He answered to Hinagiku.

"How did the two of you met?" Hinagiku asked.

"Near an orphanage." Izayoi answered before he looks at Hinagiku in slight confusion. "Anyway, why the sudden questions?"

"Can't I just ask out of curiosity?" Hinagiku asked glancing the other way, avoiding his eyes before she begins to look for Izayoi's girlfriend.

"I don't think the questions should make anyone curious, but unfortunately I'm curious and suspicious."

"Suspicious? About what?"

"About why you asked me." Izayoi said as he stop walking and look down at Hinagiku. "This is not like you, Hinagiku-Kaichou." He smiled amusingly as Hinagiku glances the other side.

"Can't I just ask?" At this, Izayoi smile playfully.

"...It's not what you think, you know."

"What are you saying? I don't think I know what you're talking about, Izayoi-kun." Hinagiku replied shaking her head before she looks at him.

Stifling a laugh, Izayoi goes to reply. "Suit yourself, Hinagiku-Kaichou."

"Iza-nii?" A voice suddenly sounded as Izayoi move his phone's light in front of him before he went to move forward. But he was stop by a pull of his arm from Hinagiku.

"What if that is a trap? It could be the same one as that one..." She said referring to the doll earlier as Izayoi shakes his head.

"No. I know it's her." He answered truthfully.

"How do you know?" She looks up at him.

"I can sense her. She must be on the second floor."

"Sense?" Hinagiku asked in confusion before she looks forward and saw the dark long corridor. Instinctively, she tightens her hold around Izayoi's arm, feeling a little scared from the dark depth of the old building.

"Don't be scared." Izayoi said as Hinagiku look at him.

"What do you mean scared? I'm not scared..." Hinagiku pouted looking the other way.

"Then, don't be. I'm here, after all." At his statement, Hinagiku looks at Izayoi. As she looked at him, she was greeted with his smile that was directed at her, which causes her to blush.

Suddenly, Hinagiku's eyes widen in realization before she look forward. "T-Then, we should keep moving!" She exclaimed with her finger pointing in front of her as Izayoi chuckles before the two of them move forward towards the voice.

XOXO

After a while of walking through the second floor of the old building, Hinagiku stop as Izayoi looks at her.

"Why is it so hot? I thought night was supposed to be cold." Hinagiku complained with a sigh before she pulls the top of her black sundress back and forth, allowing some wind to get inside and keep her cold.

"Is it really hot? Or are you using that as an excuse?" Izayoi raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Hinagiku asked looking at him before she looks down and saw that she was holding tightly onto his arm.

"Did you just find out about that now?" Izayoi teased as Hinagiku instantly lets go of her hands from his arm while controlling the heat she felt on her cheeks.

"I-I'm not scared okay? I just..."

"Someone's actually conscious that she is alone with a boy at night." Izayoi teased in between laugh as Hinagiku pouted in frustration before she faces the blonde with an angry look.

"Well, aren't you scared, Izayoi-kun? I bet that you're just scared inside." Hinagiku said pointing her finger at his chest.

Swiftly, Izayoi grab her hand and bring Hinagiku closer to him, just stopping near his chest. He then leans down at Hinagiku's redden face that held a surprise look.

"I assure you, Hinagiku-Kaichou. I'm not scared." He whispered as Hinagiku stare at his purple eyes with hers, feeling her heartbeat hammering inside her chest at the close proximity between them. Aside from that, she couldn't utter a single word because she was too embarrassed to say anything in the situation she was in, which didn't help as she wanted to get away from Izayoi.

"_He's too close!"_ Hinagiku thought in surprise.

"Young couples like you shouldn't wander around inside this old building." A voice said interrupting the couple's moment as both Izayoi and Hinagiku look at their left. Immediately, Hinagiku step back in fear, seeing the broken doll from before being repaired with tape all over its body.

"I-It's you again!" Hinagiku stated before the doll's words was registered inside her mind and she yell in protest. "We're not a couple, mind you!"

"Huh? I thought you were." The repaired doll replied with a tilt of its head as Hinagiku pointed her finger at Izayoi.

"He already has a girlfriend, okay?"

"Is his girlfriend, you?" The doll asked as Hinagiku look at him in surprise before she hold an angry look over her face, frustrated that the doll doesn't have any sense.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Anyway, you two should get out of here. Both of your future will be ensured if you lived together happily ever after if you leave this place."

"Wha-Wha-" Hinagiku stares at the doll in shock. Clenching her fist, Hinagiku immediately grabs a long wooden stick nearby one of the supporting pillars of the old building and pointed it at the doll that holds his hands over his head in fear. "We-We're not a couple!" She said flushed from the whole situation as Izayoi smile amusingly at Hinagiku.

Focusing his attention at the doll, Izayoi decided to speak. "Anyway, I came here to get someone that decided to explore this building." Izayoi stated calmly as the doll looks at him.

"There's another one here?!"

"Yeah, and a Sanzenin butler that is lost." Izayoi hold up two fingers at the doll. "Unfortunately, both of us have to find them at the dead of night until you decided to interrupt." He exclaimed as his eyes narrow, which caused the doll to flinch in surprise.

Spinning her wooden stick above, Hinagiku flicks the stick at her side. "The humiliation that I received earlier, I'll return it to you a hundredfold."

"I'll kill all of you humans!" The doll said as two arms and legs appeared on each side of the doll. Several sharp white fangs protruded out around his chest and stomach, acting as a mouth.

"Even if you transform, you're still no match for me." Hinagiku said with a smirk as Izayoi put his hand over her shoulder, causing her to look at him. But just as she looks, she was surprised to see that she looking at thin air rather than Izayoi. She then looks forward and her eyes widen, catching Izayoi appearing behind the doll.

"Huh?" The doll turns around and he was instantly flew back by a kick from Izayoi.

"Heads up!" Izayoi said to Hinagiku, who let out a smile and tightens her grip on her wooden stick. She then charges towards the flying doll and slash her sword sideways. Just as she runs past the doll, Hinagiku stops while holding her wooden stick at her right. Quickly following her slash, the doll exploded behind her.

Putting his hands inside his pocket, Izayoi looks at Hinagiku with a smile. "Satisfied?" He asked as Hinagiku look up at him and smiled back.

"Very." She said before her eyes spotted something in front of her. She pointed her finger at the object or someone who was walking towards them.

Noticing her gesture, Izayoi turns around just to catch a girl that wraps her arms around him.

"Iza-nii." A short brown haired girl said with a small smile as she hugs Izayoi tightly, finding it comfortable like always.

"Suzuka." Izayoi called as he smiled at the way she was hugging him.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have come in the first place." The girl named Suzuka apologizes as Izayoi brush her hair back, much to Suzuka's happiness.

"You think? Anyway, why did you run off to this place?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her.

"You said that there would be ghost and the likes of that. But I don't see any." Suzuka said looking up at Izayoi with a small frown.

"Well, I thought it would have ghosts. But I don't think it would be such a dump once I entered it." Izayoi explained looking around the old building, followed by Suzuka. After a while, he turns around and Hinagiku got to look at his supposedly girlfriend.

By the looks of it, she could see that the girl was 12 years old or younger. She had blue eyes and kept her hair in a short ponytail that is held by an orange scrunchy with red polka dots. She wears a red sweat jacket with yellow accents on it, and two pockets, a red spaghetti strap top underneath the jacket, white shorts with similar accents as her jacket and matching red sneakers. She also wears white socks with one being ankle length and the other close to her knees in length.

"Izayoi-kun, who is this?" Hinagiku asked as Izayoi smiled playfully.

"My girlfriend." Izayoi answered as Suzuka smiled at him before she looks at Hinagiku.

"Yeah, Iza-nii is my boyfriend. My name is Ayazato Suzuka. Nice to meet you."

"...Nice to meet you too, Suzuka-san. My name is Hinagiku Katsura. Call me Hinagiku." Hinagiku introduced with a smile as Suzuka smiled back.

"Anyway," Izayoi speak up as Suzuka look up at him. "We should get you home. Your parents would be worried."

"But, Iza-nii. I'm not going back without something. I didn't saw a ghost here." Suzuka pouted as Izayoi shakes his head in amusement before he lean his head down, his face across from Suzuka's.

"Consider this as something." Izayoi smiled as he pecks Suzuka's forehead, surprising her and Hinagiku who was surprised that he did something that she thought he wouldn't.

After pulling back, Izayoi looks at Suzuka, "Do you want to go home now?" He asked as Suzuka looks up and she touches the spot where he had pecked. A bright smile appears on Suzuka's face as she look up at Izayoi and nodded.

"Yes!" She answered. "Carry me on your back." She asked as Izayoi shakes his head with a smile before he turns around and kneels down just as Suzuka wraps her hands around his neck. Grabbing under her thighs, Izayoi stands up and looks at Hinagiku.

"We should go." He said to her before Hinagiku realized someone wasn't with them.

"But what about Hayate?" She asked as she and Izayoi heard running footsteps that was coming behind her. Just as Hinagiku turns around to look at the running person, she was surprised to see Izayoi appearing before her and kicked the person into the floor, imbedding them to the floor.

"Yeah, Iza-nii beat that thing!" Suzuka cheered with a smile as Hinagiku stare in surprise at Izayoi.

"Oi, Hayate. You chose the wrong building to find wherever it is you're finding." Izayoi smirks down at the twitching Hayate in the floor while Hinagiku looks down at the blue haired in surprise.

"Hayate?"

"Yeah." Izayoi answered with a nod.

"Why did you-?" Hinagiku looks at him.

"Reflect." Izayoi answered as Hinagiku shakes her head with an audible sigh.

"Ugh..." Hayate groaned before he looks up at Izayoi, who standing over him carrying a girl on his back. He sits up and nursed his chest that had been hit by something powerful. "What happen?"

"I kicked you down," Izayoi answered plainly as Hayate look up at him in surprise before he winces at his chest. "For making Hinagiku-Kaichou running on a wild goose chase." At his statement, Hinagiku's eyes widen.

"Huh?"

"Did you think you would get anything you were looking for by being here?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow as Hayate looks around and scratches his head.

"Well yeah...I don't think Mistress's notebook would be here after all." Hayate stands up and looks at Hinagiku guiltily. "I'm very sorry, Katsura-san. I didn't know you were looking for-" He was cut off as a resounding slap sounded throughout the hall.

"Why did you go to a scary place?" Hinagiku asked in mock anger while she stands over Hayate that hold his redden cheek from being slapped by the pink haired.

"I was just retrieving Mistress's notebook."

"Anyway, we should get out. I have to send Suzuka home." Izayoi said to both of them as Hinagiku nods.

"Can't we go to a restaurant? I'm hungry." Suzuka frowned as Izayoi chuckles before looking at her from his shoulder.

"After I gave you that 'something?'"

"I can't lie that I'm hungry." Suzuka pouted.

"We'll eat something on the way." Izayoi answered as Suzuka smiled up at him.

Turning around, Izayoi offered a smile at Hinagiku,

"Let's get out of here." He said as Hinagiku nodded before the four of them get out of the old building, unaware of Isumi appearing out of the dark with some dark suited men.

"They're gone."

After picking up Nagi's notebook, Hayate, Izayoi and Hinagiku stood in front of the bent academy gates.

"Did you do this, Izayoi-kun?" Hinagiku asked as she turns her eyes to Izayoi.

"I have to get in. Where else would I sneak in?"

"You're just using that as an excuse, right?" Hinagiku asked as she raises her eyebrow in question.

"What would make you think something like that?" Izayoi smirks playfully as Hinagiku huffed in frustration.

Hayate then bows his head to both Hinagiku and Izayoi, "If you will excuse me, I'll give Mistress her notebook back." At this, Izayoi and Hinagiku nods at him to go. Just as he leaves, Izayoi shouted at him.

"Don't get lost on the way back!" Izayoi let out a smile before he was lightly slapped by Hinagiku. "What?"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true. You know it too." Izayoi said as Hinagiku crosses her arms before a small smile made its way on her lips and she stifles a laugh.

"I guess." She said covering her mouth from laughing.

"Iza-nii, I'm tired...I want to...go to sleep..." Suzuka mutters before she positioned her head comfortably on Izayoi's shoulder and fall asleep.

Looking at Suzuka for a moment, Izayoi turns to Hinagiku. "I better get her home." He said as Hinagiku nods. Izayoi then turns around and begins to leave while Hinagiku watches him leave.

But then Hinagiku looks to see Izayoi stop his in his track, much to her confusion. She then watches as he turns around to look at her.

"Night, Hinagiku-Kaichou." Izayoi bid with a smile before he turns around and walk away, leaving a surprised looking Hinagiku standing.

Raising her hand midway, Hinagiku looks at the leaving Izayoi, feeling slightly sad to see him off, much to her slight confusion. Recounting that he bid her, she mutters under her breath as she watches Izayoi disappear out of sight.

"Good night, Izayoi...kun."

XOXO

Present

Looking at where he left that night, Hinagiku raised her hand midway the same as that night. A small frown made its way on her face before she sighs and then looks up as she take a step forward towards her home, having to finish school.

Hinagiku-Kaichou." A voice called out as Hinagiku stops walking and looks behind her, seeing Izayoi standing in front of her.

"Your home is that way?" Izayoi asked pointing his finger at the way Hinagiku was walking. At his question, Hinagiku nods.

"Yeah, why?"

"Care to have some company?" Izayoi asked with a playful smile as he walks to stand next to Hinagiku, who looks surprised by his statement.

Narrowing her eyes, she looks at Izayoi suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because my home is that way, and I don't head the opposite direction. Is that a clear answer for you? Other than that, I think you need some company."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know." Izayoi answered smiling playfully as he started to walk.

"…" Hinagiku looks at him before she followed to walk next to him. When they walk, they didn't question anything instead they walk silently. For Hinagiku, she looks down on the ground as she don't know how to start a conversation with the blonde next to her, who was looking up at the sky while closing his eyes.

After a while, Hinagiku opens her mouth to break the silence. "Um...Izayoi-kun, you haven't told anyone about that night, right?" Hinagiku asked closing her eyes before she peaks a glance at the blonde.

"No." Izayoi simple answered. "Why do you ask?" He looks over her.

"Because if you did..." Hinagiku narrows her eyes at Izayoi, who just smile playfully.

"I've said that I'm the only one that can see your true self, right? Why would I share something like that?" Izayoi answered as Hinagiku nods with her cheeks taking on a faint shade of pink.

"So how's your girlfriend?" She asked raising her eyebrow in question at Izayoi.

"She's not my girlfriend." He simply answered, much to Hinagiku's confusion.

"Huh? But you did say that she..."

"Yeah, but not literally. I played a game with Suzuka and pretend to lose. I didn't know the punishment that day would be being her boyfriend." Izayoi answered as Hinagiku let out a sly smile.

"You pretend? I did not think that you are capable of doing such as that." Hinagiku stated as Izayoi smile amusingly.

"Then, you don't know me much, Kaichou." He said with a shrug of his shoulders as Hinagiku smiled, feeling slightly happy. "Anyway, will you come to Hayate's party at the Sanzenin Mansion?" He asked looking at Hinagiku, who think about it and nods.

"Yes, I'm going with my sister. Why?" Hinagiku asked as the two stop at a junction.

"This is my stop. About the party, I'll see you there." Izayoi smiled pocketing his hands in his pockets.

"Are you going to cause trouble?" Hinagiku raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"What do you think of me that way?" Izayoi raises his eyebrow in amusement. "Maybe you'll think of me differently when we meet at the party." He smirks before a black car pulls over at behind Izayoi who looks at the vehicle before he winks at Hinagiku, who looks at him in surprise. "See you, Kaichou." After he said that, he enters the vehicle and drove away, leaving Hinagiku to stand and watch at the retreating vehicle.

Then, Hinagiku registered on his words and a frown forms over her lips. _"Think differently of him? Since when did I think about him?"_ Hinagiku thought with an eye roll before she cross the junction and heads towards her home. But then, a small smile slips upon her face, _"I'll see you at the party then."_

To Be Continued…

XOXO

Hayate: That's the end of the story—

Nagi: I like—no I love this chapter! The old school building is a nice place for a young couple to develop feelings for one another. Although, I don't know about Izayoi but Hinagiku is practically developing something for him. Anyway, the two of them wore matching outfits too! But the ending is such a cliffhanger! *pout*

Hinagiku: Now wait for a moment! I did not develop feelings for him!

Nagi: *smirks* I did not say that.

Hinagiku: *shocked*

Izayoi: Then, watch the next episode, ladies and gentlemen. You'll see.

Hinagiku: Huh?

Nagi &amp; Hayate: Bye for now, folks. See you in the next episode!


	3. Chapter 3: Gesture For A Dance?

Nagi: Hiya, everyone! It's been such a long time since we last met, eh? How are you all doing?

Hayate: We hope you're all doing fine on this good day!

Nagi: Hayate! Why does this story took so long for it to update? You know I've re-read the previous ones multiple times. But I am not satisfied that it's only two chapters! We need to know more about the development of Izayoi and Hinagiku as a couple!

Hinagiku: Now wait a minute! Both Izayoi-kun and I are not a couple! We're just friends for goodness sake!

Nagi: Denial is the first thing to solving the feelings of a female wanting to develop a relationship with their male counterpart.

Hayate: *sweatdrop* Um, Mistress…I don't know about that but is that really true?

Nagi: You'll just have to see, Hayate. The story will go on to chapter 3! Yeah!

Hinagiku: We're not a couple!

Izayoi: You'll just have to see in the story, folks. *Smirks*

Nagi: As usual since we have our official couple here, we'll start the show! Presenting, Always By Her Side.

Hayate: Don't forget to favorite and follow!

* * *

Chapter 3: Gesture for a Dance?

"Last and not the least, presenting our guest, Sakamaki Izayoi!" Just as it was announced, the grand doors to the hallroom opens up to reveal Sakamaki Izayoi in a black tuxedo with a black tie and black shoes.

The blonde starts walking through the crowd before he comes across both Nagi and Hayate.

"Aren't you…?" Nagi asked as she stood next to Hayate. "You're the one always causing trouble around school for Hinagiku!" She pointed her finger towards Izayoi.

"Mistress…I don't think we should point fingers amidst this crowd…People are noticing…" Hayate awkwardly reminded as Nagi looked at Izayoi with a pointed look before sighing and letting down her finger.

"Yes, you're right, Hayate." Nagi nodded at him before she looks at Izayoi who smirks in amusement.

"For your early claim, I'm not the one who initially caused the troubles. I'm innocent as a little lamb." Izayoi explained.

"How do you explain the injuries you caused to those students?"

"Did I do it intentionally?" Nagi stared at him before she motioned Hayate towards her to lend an ear.

"…Hayate."

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Did he do it intentionally?"

"Well, Hinagiku-san said those students annoyed him…So in short they caused Izayoi-san to retort back. In a way, he did not do it intentionally. He has a reason that he hurt those students." Hayate explained whilst stealing glances at Nagi who appeared to be thinking to herself.

After a while, Nagi finally come back to her senses and looks at Izayoi.

"Fine…You have a valid reason. I mean, if I was annoyed by a certain someone, I would totally make him pay…" Nagi explained unaware Hayate secretly felt fear within himself.

"_Does she referring to me in any way? I-I think she does…"_ Hayate thought to himself.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Sakamaki Izayoi-san?" Nagi asked the older blonde.

"I heard you took an acceptance entering Hakuo Academy, Sanzenin butler." Izayoi stated turning to Hayate. "Anyway, isn't this the whole reason people came to this social party in the first place, is there not?"

"True." Nagi nodded.

"Thank you, Izayoi-san." Hayate smiled with appreciation. "I appreciate your efforts on coming here."

"There's nothing to do back at home. So I'd thought I would come to this party and see what's up."

"Well, I hope you can enjoy yourself." Hayate said to him.

"Since you took an exam to be accepted into Hakuo Academy, there is a 50/50 percentage you're going to pass or fail, right? Are you confident on passing?"

"Hm? Yes, I'm confident I can pass!"

"You shouldn't keep your hopes up so high, Sanzenin butler. One point is all there to pass or not, you'll fail." At this, Hayate frowned slightly, considering the blonde's statement.

"W-What are you saying, Izayoi-san?" Nagi asked.

"I'm stating the truth." Izayoi shrugged his shoulders. "See you two." He moves away from the two before women starting surrounding him asking for a dance. "What the heck?" He asked himself before smiling to the women and motioned for one to dance.

**XOXO**

Dressing in a set of casual clothing, Hinagiku and Yukiji looked at the hallroom filled with wealthy-looking people. All of them were currently dancing in pairs.

As Yukiji gawked at the hallroom and the occupants dancing, Hinagiku spotted a pair amongst the others. Surprised etched on her face as she stared at the familiar looking face of the gentleman dancing with a pretty woman.

"Hina? What are you watching?" Yukiji asked her younger sister who was on a trance whilst gazing somewhere in the crowd. Yukiji stares at her sister before she followed her gaze and her sights landed on the gentleman wearing tuxedo dancing with a pretty woman. "Wh-What? Is that Izayoi?!" She exclaimed to the gentleman wearing tuxedo dancing with said pretty woman.

"Do you mean Izayoi-san? He's been dancing with quite the number of women in the party. He's quite excellent on dancing if I might dare to say." Klaus explained to the two.

"Hina?" Yukiji called out to her younger sister.

"Huh?" Hinagiku turns to her older sister after she snaps out of her gaze.

"I thought for a second you were already gone." Yukiji sighed in relief. "I can't believe Izayoi can dance! Do you believe it?"

"…I mean he is dancing with a pretty woman currently. They sure are compatible." Hinagiku stares off towards the dancing couple, unaware of Maria's curiosity. Hinagiku watches them before they stopped and bows to each other. The woman smiles in appreciation while Izayoi smirks back before he excuses himself and walks towards her.

"Izayoi-san, how was your evening dancing?" Klaus asked the blonde who stops to stand in front of him.

The blonde in question undid his tie a bit before he answers.

"It was fine and all. I think I've dance with almost everyone already in this hall." The blonde admitted while stifling a laugh as Klaus laughed along.

"That is good. You are indeed an entertainer just like your mother. She would always entertain everyone." Klaus explained. "The Sakamaki Family is indeed talented." He complimented.

"Thanks." Izayoi replied.

"Anyway, I will leave you. I have to manage the party." Klaus said as he leaves the blonde with Hinagiku, Yukiji and Maria.

Watching the two leave, the blonde's attention turns to Hinagiku and Yukiji. "I was wondering when you will show up in this party, Hinagiku-Kaichou. Though, I would expect proper attire from the Student Council President to show herself to the party." Izayoi smirked amusingly with a raised eyebrow as Hinagiku blushed in embarrassment, recalling she misinterpreted the blonde's statement regarding about attending Hayate's party.

"We're not here because of a party, Izayoi-kun. We're here on some other business." At this, she glares at her older sister from the corner of her eyes.

"Considering you're dressed in that attire and you brought along your sister with a document containing a certain someone's result, I bet this pertain to Hayate's acceptance exam to Hakuo Academy?" Izayoi surmised as Hinagiku and Yukiji looked at him in surprise.

"H-How do-?!" Yukiji pointed her finger towards him.

Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde pocketed his hands into his pocket pants.

"It isn't that hard to guess, is it? You're one of the teachers of Hakuo Academy. Why would you bring a document to the Sanzenin estate while dressed in casuals?"

"Agh!" Yukiji fell backwards to the ground again with a shocked look. "W-Who are you really, Izayoi? Are you psychic?"

"No, I'm not. But if you really want to call me that, it's fine. I appreciate it." The blonde smiled showing teeth as Hinagiku frowned upon her older sister before she turns to Izayoi. "—So, his results are that bad?" At his question, Hinagiku sighed before nodding. "I don't think you can let him down just that easily now." He said as Hinagiku raises her eyebrow before light lit up at the center of the hall, highlighting Hayate and Nagi.

The both of them stood inside the crowd circle as the music starts and they started dancing.

"—This situation makes it harder to bring the issue than I'd thought." Hinagiku said frowning as Izayoi smiles in contrast.

"Right?"

As time passed, Hayate and Nagi slowed down and stopped dancing as the crowd clapped for them. The lights lit up the hall as Izayoi and Hinagiku stood in front of the grand door along with Yukiji who was trembling next to them.

"What are you going to do now, Onee-chan? For now, do you want to wait until the party ends?"

"Yup, I will." Yukiji answered. "N-No, this is my responsibility. If you can't take care of your own responsibilities, you can't claim to be an adult." Yukiji explained in determination before she moves forward towards Hayate and Nagi.

"This'll be interesting to watch." Hinagiku looks at Izayoi smiling before she proceed to watch her sister stopping in front of Hayate and was surprised to see a microphone appearing in front of her older sister.

"The teacher herself has come all the way from Hakuo Academy to celebrate the Acceptance Party of our Lady's butler, Ayasaki Hayate! Please, give us a speech."

"U-Um…Ah…Congratulations, Ayasaki-kun!" Yukiji smiled at the end as Hinagiku gaped while Maria tilted her head with an awkward smile.

"This is good." Izayoi smiles.

"Here, my congratulations gift." Yukiji handed the brown bag holding the document results to Hayate.

"Thank you very much." Hayate smiled at her.

"You've worked very hard. I'm really happy for you." Yukiji said before Hinagiku appears behind her with Izayoi.

"Onee-chan…"

"Huh…" Yukiji turns around to see Hinagiku pull back her fist and punches her. "Counter…that was a counter hit." Yukiji said as she kneels down on the ground.

"I thought adults had to take responsibility." Hinagiku said to Yukiji.

"But they can't always take responsibility in a situation like this."

"Izayoi-kun!" Hinagiku turns to Izayoi standing next to her with a glare.

"What?"

"Next, we'll have Lady Nagi's best friend, Saginimiya Isumi-sama, give us a word." Klaus said before someone whispered in his ear soon after. "Isumi-sama was headed this way but got lost and was found at a gift shop at Lake Mashuu, so we'll save this for another time."

"That's the Isumi I know." Nagi stated.

"How did she get out of Honshuu?" Hayate asked.

"Next, we have a congratulatory gift from Lady Nagi's cousin, Aizawa Sakuya-sama." Klaus announced as a couple of men dressed in black pulled the gift in front of everyone before revealing a statue. The said statue was of Sakuya standing above Hayate. "The title is Fly!"

"How is it flying?" Nagi asked.

"The size, perhaps?" Hayate asked.

"But isn't it a shame that neither Isumi nor Sakuya could make it to your party?" Nagi turns to Hayate.

"It's fine. I'm happy that Izayoi-san, Hinagiku-san and Katsura-sensei came." Hayate said bringing said three to his attention.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Hinagiku-san?" Nagi asked which surprises Hinagiku.

Then, Hinagiku took a hold of Nagi's hand before dragging her somewhere outside the hall. Meanwhile as Yukiji kneels down on all four with a beaten look, Izayoi faces Hayate who was clutching the brown bag handed to him by Yukiji.

"They're dragging this way too long. I don't see why they can't just spit the truth right through you." Izayoi said to Hayate who tilted his head at him.

"Yes, Izayoi-san? What's wrong?"

"Check the document in the bag. It'll show you the truth." Izayoi gestured with his hands pocketed while watching Hayate who looks down at the bag inside his hands.

Opening the bag, the blue haired teen pulls out a document from within and read the contents.

"…So…I…failed by…one point?" Hayate said as he looks down at the large words reading FAIL.

"The truth is bitter, right? Yukiji wanted to tell you but with all the attention given to her by the entire crowd, she can't say it in front of you, am I wrong?" Izayoi explained as Hayate looks at him before a small sad smile crosses his face.

"…Thanks, Izayoi-san. I know Katsura-sensei wouldn't announce my failure in front of everyone. But I am very thankful that you told me the truth even though it is bitter…Can you excuse me…?" Hayate send a smile to the blonde before leaving the hall as Izayoi watches him leave.

"You really did him a favour, Izayoi-sama." Maria stated appearing next to him as the blonde looks at her before shrugging.

"I didn't do much. Anyway, I don't know what it's the fuss over the failure. The Sanzenin Family can recommend him instead of having an examination right?" Izayoi asked glancing at Maria who smiles at him.

"You're right. That is why I have to give this to him." Maria shows the blonde a card displaying a picture.

"Just as I thought." Izayoi said looking at Maria. "Anyway, it's getting late and I have to go. Send my regards to your mistress Sanzenin."

"Yes, Izayoi-sama." Maria bowed before the blonde leaves.

After a while, both Hinagiku and Nagi appeared before Maria.

"Maria! Where's Hayate?" Nagi asked.

"He left. Izayoi-sama told him the truth." Maria answered shocking Nagi, Hinagiku and Yukiji who awaken from her beaten state.

"Speaking of which, where's Izayoi-kun?" Hinagiku asked looking around for the said blonde.

"He left too. He said it was getting late. He also send his regards to you, Nagi."

"Thanks. Maria, can you go find Hayate?"

"Alright, Mistress." With a bow, Maria leaves in search to find the blue haired butler.

"Onee-chan, let's go. Our business here is already finished without your help." Hinagiku said dragging Yukiji by the collar as she bid Nagi and leaves.

"Hina!"

Walking through the front doors, Hinagiku was then faced with Izayoi standing in between the stairs leading up to the front doors.

"Leaving already? I thought you would want to stay for a dance or two."

Hinagiku stares at his back before she lets go of her dizzy older sister and steps forward only to stop behind the blonde.

"I could say the same to you. Shouldn't you stay a bit longer until the party ends?"

"I can do whatever I want whenever I want." Izayoi answered before he turns to Hinagiku. "To me, I've had enough dancing on this fine evening. Since staying would be increasingly boring for me, I decided to leave. I don't think that's a faulty decision, don't you think? Anyway, returning to my statement earlier, I thought you'd stay for a dance or two. Some gentlemen would pick you nonetheless to dance even if you dressed in casuals."

"No. I don't think they'll like me as their partner." Hinagiku admitted.

"Oho, why not?"

"I can't say. I'm not really in the proper dress to dance in."

"—You can be a really bad liar, Hinagiku-Kaichou." Izayoi step up over the few steps to stand across Hinagiku.

"I'm not lying."

"You're just not good at dancing." At this, Hinagiku freezes on the spot before downright glare at the blonde.

"How do you know I may or may not be able to dance?"

"I have my intuition and instincts. Whichever one you want to pick to your delight. But know this, you tend to be a bad liar, Hinagiku-Kaichou. I thought the Student Council President would be good at everything including dancing. But looks like I found it to be her weakness also. What joy for me." The blonde chuck a laugh at the end as Hinagiku puffed out her pink cheeks while glaring heatedly at him.

"S-Shut up, Izayoi-kun! I don't need that from you!" Hinagiku said punching his shoulder as the blonde did not flinch and wince but instead continue laughing, much to her annoyance.

"Really? I think you need to hear it eventually." The blonde said after his laughter stops as Hinagiku moves her head sideways, glaring her hatred elsewhere but the blonde. "Oh well. I guess we have to fix that."

"Huh?" Hinagiku looks in front of her, seeing his hand outstretched towards her.

"I'm not one to normally offer something like this but you're a bit different, Hinagiku-Kaichou. And I'm not embarrassed to say something like that." Izayoi strongly emphasised at the end as he smiled amusingly at Hinagiku who looks surprised at his gesture.

A faint blush glower on her cheeks as Hinagiku heard his last statement. The pink haired then looks at Izayoi's hand before glancing up at him.

"How will I know this is a trick or not?"

"You'll just have to find out by then, right?" Hinagiku looked at the amusing smile plastered on Izayoi's face before her attention sets back to his hand. Not a moment later, she takes his hand.

"I swear if you make—"

"You'll be able to find out right away if I did. I wouldn't put it past you."

Glancing down with uncertainty, Hinagiku mutters.

"…T-Then, if you would…"

"I will."

Suddenly, music started coming to life and resounded throughout the Sanzenin estate.

"Good timing." Izayoi commented to the sudden music before his attention falls to Hinagiku. He then grasped her free hand before putting it down on his left shoulder as he looks down at her.

"—_I am so close to him…Is this dancing?"_ Hinagiku thought as she looks directly at his face whilst her cheeks redden. She continued blushing as when he blonde put his left hand on her waist.

Automatically, Izayoi moves his right feet forward as Hinagiku followed her instinct to move her right feet backwards. When Izayoi moves his left feet sideways, Hinagiku did the same. The blonde then moves his left feet backwards and the pink haired followed by bringing hers forward. Not a moment later, the couple were circling around the porch of the mansion by the soft music sounding throughout the estate.

"_We're dancing."_ Hinagiku thought in surprise as she saw herself dancing with Izayoi. _"This feels…soothing."_ She smiles to herself as she let herself lose to the feel of the soft music in her ears while she dances.

"…You're really getting the hang of things, Hinagiku-Kaichou. I wouldn't expect anything less of the Student Council President." Izayoi smirks as Hinagiku looks up and smiles amused.

"You too. Although, you did danced with a number of women before I arrived."

"They asked for it. I only satisfied their desires." Izayoi said before he frees himself from Hinagiku and spins her around by holding her left hand with his right. After a few spins, he dips her down.

Entwining her hands around his neck when he dips her down, Hinagiku looks directly at the blonde's pair of eyes that looks at her in return. A moment of silence overcome the two.

Suddenly, coughing coming from Yukiji interrupted the moment as Izayoi swiftly pulled Hinagiku to her feet. The two of them looked towards Yukiji coughing in her sleep before she turns around and hit the ground with a thud.

"Onee-chan…" Hinagiku looked at her older sister with a sigh before she steals glances at the blonde in front of her, unaware of the warmth rising up her neck to her cheeks.

"Do you want me to accompany you this late night?"

A question directed at Hinagiku surprises her as she looks at Izayoi turning to face her.

"I'll carry your sister."

"You don't have to. I can take it from here, Izayoi-kun. You don't have to waste your time on picking up after Onee-chan's mishap."

"I insist. Anyway, I don't have a ride home."

"You don't? What about that black car that picked you up?"

"The driver's not always there to pick me up after school. It was either I walked home or he picked me up. It was between those choices most weeks."

"Oh." Hinagiku nodded in understanding.

"So do I have the permission to accompany the Student Council President to her home?" Hinagiku looked at Izayoi who held a playful smirk on his face.

"Alright. But don't make me regret it, Izayoi-kun." A challenging smile appears on Hinagiku's face.

"Alright, Hinagiku-Kaichou."

**XOXO**

"Hina~" Yukiji mumbled on Izayoi's left shoulder.

"Onee-chan?" Hinagiku called as she looks at her before looking at Izayoi for an answer.

"Don't look at me. Your sister's dreaming about you apparently." Izayoi answered as he piggyback Yukiji with his arms under her legs while Hinagiku walked next to him.

"Hina~Why can't you have a boyfriend already?" Yukiji mumbled raising her head a little before resting down her head on Izayoi's shoulder. "Your older sister have to constantly—monitor your relationship status…"

"Your sister's really letting all out about you." Izayoi glances at Hinagiku with a teasing smile.

"T-That's not true!" Hinagiku whispered to him with a growing blush as she looks over at her older sister. "Why does Onee-chan…?" She then looks in surprise as Yukiji started mumbling.

"All the boys flocked over you left and right~Didn't you notice, Hina-chan? Every boy no matter if they're junior or senior knows about you! Isn't that crazy?" Yukiji mumbled. "But you don't have a single boyfriend~"

"O-Onee-chan!" Hinagiku blushed as she looks at her older sister. "Is she pretending?" She asked glancing at Izayoi.

"I don't know. I always assume she's half drunk and half sane."

"Izayoi-kun." Hinagiku looked at him pointedly.

"What? Isn't that true?" Izayoi asked her to which Hinagiku awkwardly look to the side, recalling her sister escapades about being drunk and sane.

"Yeah…" Hinagiku sighed dropping her shoulders.

"You~should have a boyfriend who—can take care of you—always! But he shouldn't be so nice to you since that's practically a master and slave relationship...You're the one whose asking everything of him…and he's too docile if he's like that...That's no good~If you want to have a boyfriend, he should bring out the girly side of you and the best of you~ That's why, you should find someone—" Yukiji mumbled stopped as Hinagiku looked at her whilst standing close to the front gates of their house.

"Onee-chan…?" Hinagiku asked whilst blushing a storm.

"I think she has had enough alcohol for one day. I think she's dreaming of alcohol right now." Izayoi stated amusingly as he and Hinagiku sees Yukiji laughing and hiccuping while swaying her right hand.

"Yeah…" Hinagiku nods before leading the blonde to the small sized room at the side of her house. Once the two arrived at the door to the house, Hinagiku opens the door and squeezes her nose to suppress the alcohol smell in the house. "Can you wait?" She looked to the blonde who stood next to her.

"Do what you have to do." Izayoi simply answered as Hinagiku nods and begin taking out the alcohol bottles laying around in the house to put it outside of the house beside the door. As Hinagiku cleans the house, Izayoi stood outside whilst carrying Yukiji without any difficulty.

After a while, Hinagiku came out of the house and looked at Izayoi.

"You can bring her inside now. I'll do something about the alcohol smell later." Hinagiku reasoned as Izayoi came inside the house and spotted the bed before putting Yukiji down on the bed.

Hinagiku came up beside him and tugged on the sleeping covers and covered her older sister up to her shoulders. A smile appeared on her face at seeing the peaceful look of her sister while she sleeps. Turning around to face the blonde, Hinagiku speak up.

"We should go." Then the two of them walked out the house and shut the lights of the house before standing outside. "…I'm sorry that you have to see that." Hinagiku apologised sincerely.

"Don't worry. It doesn't bother me." Izayoi waves his hand in dismissal as Hinagiku expressed a smile.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun. For carrying my sister to our house."

"It ain't a problem. It's always a pleasure to serve the Student Council President." Izayoi bowed politely with his hand over his chest. At the gesture, Hinagiku stifle a small laugh.

"Seeing you like this, you looked just like a butler."

"So what? I'm a butler for the Katsura Family now? I don't think that qualifies as a interview to hire me, Hinagiku-Kaichou."

"Then how do we hire you?"

"If you'll be my master." Izayoi expressed a mischievous smirk as Hinagiku looked at him eyed wide with a deep blush blossoming her cheeks. "That's the only condition, Hinagiku-sama." He said with a playful tone before he pocketed his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, I better go. There's nothing to do here. My service has ended. Though the good thing is I got to see your house in the process."

"Why is that?"

"There might be a chance that I'd come visit."

"Visit?" Hinagiku asked surprised.

"Yeah. You wouldn't mind I'd visit the house of the Student Council President, right?"

"—N-No, I wouldn't mind." Hinagiku answered shaking her head before smiling at the blonde. "Although I question why you would visit?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You'll know the answer till I visit." Izayoi smirked.

"Hina-chan?" A voice called out to Hinagiku who looks behind Izayoi to find her mother standing there.

"We're home, Okaa-san. I brought Onee-chan over to sleep." Hinagiku gestured to the small house behind her as Mrs. Katsura smiled and nodded in understanding before her attention turns to the blonde standing across Hinagiku.

"May I ask who is the well-dressed gentleman standing across you, Hina-chan? Is he perhaps—?"

"No! He's not my boyfriend, Okaa-san!" Hinagiku stated waving her hands furiously in denial as Mrs. Katsura expressed a surprised look.

"Really? I thought for a second he would be your boyfriend, Hina-chan. You two looked so very much good with each other." Mrs. Katsura smiled as she spoke while Hinagiku blushes.

"The name's Sakamaki Izayoi, Mrs. Katsura." Izayoi introduced himself with a bow of his head.

"Nice to meet you, Izayoi-kun." Mrs. Katsura replied politely. "Since you came here, would you like a cup of tea? I already prepared a teapot of tea recently."

"I would love to, Mrs. Katsura. Unfortunately, I can't extend my time longer to be here. I have to get home."

"Oh, I understand." Mrs. Katsura smiled while nodding in understanding.

"If you'll excuse me." Izayoi said to her before turning to Hinagiku. "I'll see you at the academy, Hinagiku-Kaichou."

"If we ever see each other, that is."

"If you're busy, I'll just stop to say hi. That is if we ever see each other."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. Good night, Izayoi-kun." Hinagiku bid smiling.

"Night." Izayoi bid back raising his hand before he turns around and leaves through the front gates whilst Hinagiku watched him leaving.

"— Care to tell me who he is really, Hina-chan? I never seen you conversing with a boy so casually before."

Hinagiku turns to her mother smiling at her albeit amusingly.

"O-Okaa-san!"

Meanwhile, Yukiji who is sleeping soundly on her bed started mumbling.

"—The one you should be with~ is…the blonde fellow you're dancing with…" A smile crosses her face as Yukiji started reminisce the imagery of a smiling Hinagiku dancing with someone in a tuxedo. The only feature she got from that someone was he has blonde hair.

To Be Continued…

**XOXO**

Nagi: We're finally made our second appearance, Hayate! I'm so happy!

Hayate: Well, this is my third appearance so far, Mistress.

Nagi: Oh. Well, I'm happy either way. Anyway, the romance plot between Izayoi and Hinagiku has thicken thus far! I could've sworn that Hinagiku looked kind of jealous when she gazed at Izayoi dancing with another woman.

Hinagiku: I did not look jealous! I was surprised that's all! It caught me off-guard!

Nagi: The fact that he's dancing with another woman other than you or the fact you saw him in his tuxedo?

Hinagiku: Uh…

Nagi: *nodding* That answers my question.

Hinagiku: Wait what?

Nagi: You know the second best part I've read about in this episode? The part where Katsura-sensei details us about the potential partner for Hinagiku, and to me it is pretty specific. Don't you think, ladies and gentlemen?

Hinagiku: Wait, my sister doesn't have anything to do with this!

Yukiji: I thought I played a major role on hinting the potential boyfriend for you, Hina-chan!

Hinagiku: Onee-chan?!

Nagi: That's all we have, folks! Don't forget to leave a favorite and follow this story! And please leave a review on your best part in this episode. We would like to hear it from your perspective! The first best part of mine is Hinagiku dancing with Izayoi. That is my best part in this entire episode!

Yukiji: Mine too! Hina-chan looked so happy dancing!

Hinagiku: Onee-chan! *blushes*

Yukiji: Stay tuned to watch my cute younger sister find love!

Hinagiku: Onee-chan!


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Kendo!

Nagi: Hello, everyone! How ya been?!

Hayate: Mistress, this is the chapter 4 of Always By Her Side. How do you feel, Mistress?

Nagi: The feeling is indescribable! You know what, this story will take a time skip on some episodes thus far! Do you know why, Hayate?

Hayate: Why?

Nagi: Because the producers said we will take a huge amount of screen play and we rely on too much humour. But in Always By Her Side, we, the main characters will resort to be side characters since the series focuses on the mysterious student, Izayoi and the Student Council President, Hinagiku! The interesting love story that is about to be explore between these two main characters, I just can't wait!

Hayate: That's right. I can understand the producers wanting the series to be like this and our dependant of unnecessary humour also. I hope this series will be able to blossom more with the right set of humour, action and romance.

Nagi: Those three are my favorite genres!

* * *

Chapter 4: Let's Kendo!

**Kendo Club**

"You look good in a dobog, Hinagiku-san." Hayate complimented as Hinagiku nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you. Then, why don't I introduce you to everyone and try practicing, Hayate?" Hinagiku asked of him before she looks around the dojo for a certain someone.

"Who are you looking for, Hinagiku-san?"

"Hm? Oh…I'm looking for Izayoi-kun." Hinagiku answered.

"Izayoi-san is in the Kendo Club, Hinagiku-san?" Hayate asked sharing eye contact with the surprised Nagi. The mistress and butler looked at Hinagiku who looked at them in slight confusion.

"Yes. Why?"

"—I never expected him to join a club as you, Hinagiku-san. It must be a coincidence when you know about him joining the Kendo Club, right?"

"…Not exactly." Both Nagi and Hayate watch Hinagiku glances sideways with a faint blush visible. She then shakes her head before she looks at the two and started explaining. "Sakamaki Izayoi-kun is one year older than me. You know that, right?"

"But you've said he's been in Hakuo Academy for as long as you, Hinagiku-san." Nagi explained.

"He transferred here when I was first started attending Hakuo Academy."

"Really? How did the two of you meet?" Nagi asked with a slight twinkle in her eyes as Hinagiku stared at her before shaking her head and waving her hand in dismissal.

"—I don't think it's relevant to relate to this topic, Nagi. Anyway, didn't I already tell you about it?"

"But I am curious as to how the two of you meet personally. I mean, you can't possibly know him after you became the Student Council President."

"Did you really know him after you became Student Council President?" Hayate added to his curiosity.

"…No." Both Nagi and Hayate looked to see Hinagiku sighed before proceeding to continue. "—We met for the very first time…while I was saving a girl on top of a tree. She was trying to get back her kite. At the same time, I was with my family."

"…" Hayate and Nagi looked at each other before turning to Hinagiku who continued.

"I discarded my fear of heights to save the kid but…I got stuck instead. My family tried to help but my fear kicks in and I started falling forward, dragging the girl with me." A frown appears on Hinagiku's face before a smile replaces it a second after. "But then Izayoi-kun came. He saved both of us before we hit the ground. He didn't introduce himself back then as he was in a rush?" Hinagiku look deep in thought, trying to recollect the past memories. "Yes, he said he was in a rush. After that, he left. That was the time before I became the Student Council President. Aside from that, I heard rumours about him mostly but I never got to see him. The second time I saw him was when he was in my office after he punched a student across the hallway."

"…So how did he joined the Kendo Club?"

"That time, he interrupted as to ask a question."

_Flashback…_

"What is your question, Izayoi-kun?" Hinagiku asked standing across from the blonde senior.

"Nothing, but what club are you in?"

"Club?" Hinagiku asked. "Have you never joined a club before?"

"Not my problem to sort in the first place but the teachers insisted nonetheless." The blonde shrugged his shoulders to wave off the topic. "So, what club does the Student Council President joined?" A smirk is ever present on the blonde's face as he looks at Hinagiku who frowns at him before proceeding to answer.

"I joined the Kendo Club."

"Kendo, huh?" Izayoi thought about her statement. "If so, then you must be one hell of a swordsman, right?"

"—I-I wouldn't put it that far to call me that—" Hinagiku's face flushes at his compliment.

"If you're a swordsman, that also means you're strong even for a girl. Am I correct?"

"…What are you implying, Sakamaki Izayoi-kun?" Hinagiku raises her eyebrow, her blush disappearing as she looks at the blonde pointedly. "Are you implying I'm weak as any other woman?"

"No. I wouldn't put it past you, Kaichou. But in a way, I'd like to face off against you in a fight…What do you say? If I'm satisfied, then I'll join the Kendo Club. Though you can't expect me to be practicing. It takes too much work."

"I can't say I trust your word on that." An amused smile grows on Hinagiku's lips.

"The decision is not up to you right, Kaichou?" Izayoi smirked. "Anyway, it is only when I am satisfied that I'll be joining the Kendo Club. But If I'm not, then that means you're not as strong as some say you are. Since you're a girl."

"…I accept." Hinagiku answered as Izayoi smiles.

"This'll be interesting."

"It would be interesting for me too, Izayoi-kun. Have you ever managed a sword before?"

"Not much."

"…Alright. Then we'll meet in the dojo. Follow me."

"You know what, Kaichou?" Hinagiku stops in her track and turns to the blonde. "If I joined the Kendo Club, wouldn't you say I'm lucky?"

"Why is that?"

"Because I get to be with a beauty such as you, is it not?" The blonde smirks playfully as Hinagiku's heartbeat quickens and her cheeks darken resembling a cherry. "People say you're an idol amongst both girls and boys. They're not lying." He said shrugging his shoulders whilst standing across Hinagiku before he walked passed her. "Kaichou. What are you waiting for? Our battle is not one you should delay for, you know?"

Hinagiku snaps out of her trance before she looks over her shoulder to the awaiting blonde by the office doors. Turning around immediately, Hinagiku slaps her cheeks a few times before she shakes her head to get rid of the blush darkening her cheeks from earlier.

Once done, the pink haired looks over at the blonde awaiting for her.

"Can I say something? Do you really have a fear of heights? Is that why you can't get down from the tree before?"

At this, the pink haired stopped before she looks at the blonde raising his eyebrow in slight amusement.

"—Th-That's not one of your businesses to know!"

"I thought I should ask. Come on, Kaichou. I'll go on ahead, alright?" With that, the blonde left the office as Hinagiku murderously glares at his form.

"Izayoi-kun!"

_Present_

"Talk about harsh, Hinagiku-san." Nagi said frowning as Hinagiku looks at her.

"Why?"

"He was only asking." Nagi crosses her arms as Hinagiku sighed while Hayate awkwardly laughs.

"_I don't think he should have said that…" _Hayate thought before realisation came upon him and he turned to Hinagiku when the three of them arrives at the said dojo. "Hinagiku-san. Who won the fight between you and Izayoi-san?" He asked as Nagi realises this and nodded along, wanting to hear the answer.

"It's—"

"Katsura-san, there's no need for that guy to practice kendo here."

"Azumamiya-kun." Hinagiku looked at the guy standing across from them.

"Hey, butler. Fight me! If you lose, never come here again."

"We won't come again even if he wins." Nagi said as Hayate thought about her mistress of never trying any sport.

"I can't afford to lose." Hayate thought. "I accept your challenge." Just as he finishes, flower petals begin to appear in the dojo.

"Flower petals?"

"This is interesting. Become a sword for the sake of the master. Good mind set." Himuro appeared leaning against the entrance.

"You're Prince Necktie. Please give me back my neck tie." Hayate stretched out his hand.

"Thank you for the unique nickname. But I don't need one. And, I am not sure if Azumamiya will be good enough for the fight."

"What?"

"Take a look." Azumamiya looks at Hayate.

"…His fighting spirit is bursting the flower petals. But I see: looks like I don't have to hold back anything. Your name was Hayate was it?"

"Yes."

"I consider you to be the second person I must defeat for my, Azumamiya Koutarou's, future."

"W-Wait, why second?" Nagi asked.

"Because that first person…has already stolen Katsura-san's heart!" At the declaration, Hinagiku gaped in surprise.

"He must mean…" The other kendo members gossip amongst their own about Koutarou's statement before nodding along. "Yeah, he must be the one he's talking about."

"He's already stolen Katsura-san's heart. Even that Hayate wouldn't even be a match for him now…"

"_Me?!" _Hayate thought in genuine shock._ "Why am I involved?"_

"But I am not the one you will fight. Come here, Nonohara." Koutarou said which surprise Hayate.

"Nonohara?" Hayate asked.

"Your opponent is this combat butler, Nonohara Kaede."

"So hello, I'm Nonohara Kaede." Koutarou's butler introduced himself as he steps inside the dojo and stood next to Koutarou. "I'm a butler of the Azumamiya Family."

"That's him, Nonohara. Knock him out now!"

"As you order. But before that…" Koutarou looks at his butler who smiles wide before he kicks Koutarou.

"Wo, down, diagonal left down, left, kick," Nagi stated for every action Nonohara intiatied.

"It's not a Hurricane Kick!" Hinagiku scolded her.

"Nonohara, why…" Koutarou asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Sir, did I not teach you? If you are a man, put up a fight even if you know you would lose. Yet, you rely on others without fighting, and you don't do anything. I don't recall…raising you to be a weakling!"

Nonohara immediately beats Koutarou before pushing him back against the doorway of the dojo. "I will amend your rotten mind…"

"No!"

"Here you are, Sakamaki." Himuro takes a shinai and throws it forward towards the entrance of the dojo where it is caught by a hand.

Just before Nonohara could strike down his shinai upon Koutarou, he watches as two shinai appeared and blocked against his own.

"Izayoi-kun?" Hinagiku looked at the blonde standing next to her wielding a shinai.

"Yes, Hinagiku-Kaichou? Did you miss me?" A small smirk settled upon Izayoi's face as Hinagiku frowns.

"Why would I…Anyway, you're late as always."

"It all depends that I came, right? It doesn't benefit me if I stayed from the beginning. There's no one to fight but you." At this, Hinagiku's cheeks blossom pink. "Anyway, you're up to your usual strict streak, huh Kaede?" Izayoi looks at Nonohara who smiles at him.

"This is all part for my master. He needs to be a man for his own sake."

"True enough."

"Then, would you please not interfere?"

"I think interfering from this point is a must. Cause' she's the Student Council President and she can't stop herself from helping a student in need." Izayoi gestured to Hinagiku who looked at the blonde in surprise. "Even if that student is weak and—"

"A pathetic crybaby, I have to help him." Hinagiku finishes with a nod as Koutarou kneels down on all four with a shocked look.

"Wonderful, President." Himuro said. "Way to strike directly at the opponent's vital point."

"I didn't hit his vital point!" Hinagiku retorted.

"You really did, Hinagiku-Kaichou." Hinagiku glares at Izayoi who stifle a laugh.

"T-That's him…It's Sakamaki Izayoi-senpai!" The other kendo members exclaimed as Hayate and Nagi looked at the other kendo members before the two looked at Izayoi.

"—I get it now, Nonohara." Nonohara directs his attention towards Koutarou who stands up. "I can't be weak anymore! A man must fight and open his own path!"

"Sir! So you do understand!"

"Therefore! Fight me, Sanzenin!"

"Ehh?!" Nagi adopt a shocked look.

"Um, Azumamiya-kun. May I ask the reason? I promise I won't get angry." Hinagiku sweatdrop.

"I understand what my mistake was. It's weird for the master and the butler to fight. Or rather, there's no chance. Then the correct answer is for master to fight master and butler to fight butler!"

"Is he right in the head?" The other kendo members sweatdropped.

"No I don't think so."

"Looks like it's hard for butlers to lead their masters down the correct course." Hayate claimed with a sweatdrop.

"Master, that's wonderful!" Nonohara agreed with enthusiasm. "So you finally understand that."

"So they say, Nagi. What are you going to do?" Hinagiku turns to Nagi.

"Don't ask me."

"Oh fine." Hinagiku sighed. "Then I'll fight against Azumamiya-kun."

"Hey, Hinagiku!" Nagi expressed.

"If you start swinging swords all of a sudden, your body's going to break, since you haven't practiced at all. And even though Azumamiya-kun is the weakest on the team because he's the least professional, his strikes are all random and dangerous. It'd be terrible if two people who don't know how to use a sword fought and got injured." Hinagiku explained before she looks at Koutarou who kneels down on all four. "Huh? Azumamiya-kun?"

"It's fine…Looks like a match with you is an unavoidable fate." Koutarou muttered.

"You really are harsh, Hinagiku." Nagi stated nodding.

"Then all I have to do is to prove I'm stronger than you with this sword! Let's go Nonohara!" Koutarou stood up and looked at Hinagiku with a determined look.

"You two won't do anything." Both Nonohara and Koutarou look behind them before a single slicing motion appears.

"What…?" Koutarou mutters gaping before falling backwards with a thud alongside Nonohara.

"I'll be your opponent. If you don't mind." A smiling Izayoi stood over their bodies as he stood across Hinagiku and Hayate. "Two against little ole' me, this is not problematic for you, right?"

"—I hate to admit it, but it's quite fair." Hinagiku expressed her belief as Hayate looks at her.

"But two against one, isn't that a bit unfair for Izayoi-san?"

"Two is not a problem for him at all, Hayate." Hinagiku explained as her eyes turns serious. "He fought against every kendo member all at the same time, including me." She added as Hayate looks at Izayoi who strips his uniform to reveal a yellow shirt with a belt secured around the bottom shirt. "Ultimately, we lost. We even had coordinated our attacks precisely to attack him all at once while I land the strike to win."

"So did you?"

"No. We didn't get a hit on him throughout the fight. Hayate, you've said who would won between Izayoi-kun and I, correct?"

"Yes."

"—There's no debate to it. Izayoi-kun would always win." Hinagiku said with a slight annoyance to her serious tone.

"Is he really that strong?" Hayate stared at Izayoi.

"Don't be so modest, Hinagiku-Kaichou."

"You were messing with me, Izayoi-kun. I don't like it one bit."

"But you liked the tension is it not?"

"I hate to admit it but you're really one heck of a swordsman yourself, Izayoi-kun." A small smile crosses Hinagiku's lips. "And I hate to jinx but I'm gonna win this." She declared much to Izayoi's amusement. "Hayate, can I count on you?"

"Y-Yes!"

"This will be an interesting match." Himuro said as Nagi looked at him. "But I wonder if President will stay true to her words if she has your butler's help?" He looks at Nagi who turns to Hayate.

"Hayate! S-Show him what you've got!"

"Mistress? Yes, I'll do my best!" Both Hayate and Hinagiku readied their fighting stance while Izayoi shifted his stance.

"Come at me, Sanzenin butler. I heard you're strong but how strong are you exactly?" Izayoi asked smirking as Hayate charges towards him and strikes sideways.

But Hayate's strike was blocked by Izayoi's shinai.

Then, Hinagiku jumps in front of Izayoi to strike above his head. She gritted her teeth as she grounds her shinai downwards but she watches her shinai fazes through thin air as the blonde swiftly evade his body to the left.

"You got to be a bit faster than that, Hinagiku-Kaichou." A teasing smile crosses Izayoi's face as Hinagiku glares at him before she tries swinging her shinai towards the side of his head. But Izayoi blocked it with his shinai.

"Hayate, now!" Hinagiku shouted as Hayate quickly intercept to hit the blonde's head.

But the Sanzenin butler looked towards the shinai that defended against his own.

"What?" Hayate looked towards Izayoi before seeing him passing in between him and Hinagiku, pushing both of them aside as the result. "He managed to pass through us by just force?" His eyes widen as he felt a strike hitting on the top of his head.

"—Hayate lost?" Nagi asked in disbelief before her sights turned towards Hinagiku. She along with the rest of the occupants inside the dojo watched as Hinagiku turns around exactly in time to block Izayoi's strike over her head. "But Hinagiku's still in!"

"I'm not gonna lose, Izayoi-kun!" Hinagiku stated with a look of determination as she looks directly at the smirk plastering on Izayoi's face.

"Neither I am. So how do we want to finish this? I'll let you pick."

"No! I don't want to play games. I want to fight seriously against you, Izayoi-kun. You never took any of our battles seriously."

"So you want me to fight seriously now? That is a hard bargain, Hinagiku-Kaichou." The blonde explained as Hinagiku frowned and pushes her sword against his. Unfortunately, he did not budge one bit.

"Then I will make you fight me seriously one way or another, Izayoi-kun!" Hinagiku declared jumping back to put some distance between them. Before long, she charges and collided her sword against him before following up with a series of strikes against her opponent's sword. Hinagiku strikes from all sides but each were blocked by the blonde with ease.

"Is this what he's capable of?" Hayate asked kneeling down while Nagi stood next to him.

"Are you okay, Hayate?" Nagi asked him.

"Yes, Mistress. I am sorry that I lost."

"Don't worry, I wanted for you to win but it's alright." Nagi smiled at Hayate. "Don't apologise alright, Hayate?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress…" Hayate smiles and nods back before he looks at both Izayoi and Hinagiku. "To tell you the truth, Mistress, I didn't feel anything as to why I lost."

"What do you mean?"

"When he outright passes me, I can't keep up with his speed. It was a split second that he gotten behind my back and landed the strike. And despite that, I don't feel like it was unfair in a way. He had beaten me fair and square. He deserved the victory is what I'm trying to say."

"You do admit Sakamaki is strong, right, Sanzenin butler?" Himuro looks at Hayate.

"Yes." Nodding to him, Hayate watches Hinagiku tried her best landing a strike to Izayoi but throughout their battle she cannot land any.

"_It is always like this. Why?"_ Hinagiku thought through gritted teeth as she kept landing strike after strike but all of them were indecisively blocked by Izayoi. "—Is that it? Am I not strong enough?" She asked herself before she focused her attention on her fight, unaware of a figure standing up behind her.

"Ultimate Move: Safety Shutter!"

"Huh?" Hinagiku glances behind and eyed wide to see fire blazing forward forming a dragon approaching her.

"You'd think that's an ultimate move? Pathetic." Izayoi appears in front of Hinagiku and strikes down his sword, splitting apart the flaming dragon before it dissipates, surprising the onlookers including Hinagiku. "I thought you were stronger than that, Kaede." The blonde raised an eyebrow before dashing forward and strikes downwards on Nonohara's head.

Raising up his shinai, Nonohara blocked it before watching the shinai broke apart.

"What?" He asked just before Izayoi's shinai landed on his head.

"Wouldn't you say that'll be the end of your commotion, Kaede?"

"You're exactly as the rumours say you are, Sakamaki Izayoi-san: strong." Nonohara smiled amidst nursing his head as Izayoi stared at him before turning to Hinagiku and walking towards her.

"It looks like I win, Hinagiku-Kaichou." Izayoi claimed smiling when he stops to stand across from her.

"Huh? When—?" Hinagiku watches Izayoi's shinai lightly touches the top of her head.

"—I win." Izayoi tilted his head whilst smiling as Hinagiku stared in surprise before she glares at him.

"Izayoi-kun! That's not fair!"

"You were not paying attention. You're the one at fault here." At this, Hinagiku tried to retort back but found she cannot. But then, she watches in surprise as a hand pats her head and she looks up at Izayoi.

"Cheer up, Hinagiku-Kaichou. If you must know, you're the one I always take seriously." Hinagiku's eyes widen. "If I didn't take you seriously, I wouldn't be in this Kendo Club nor would I have fun exchanging swords with you. You're not weak, Hinagiku-Kaichou. You're the opposite of it, really." He explained before letting down his hand from Hinagiku's head. "You're not getting weaker, you're getting stronger. I can differentiate it no problem." Izayoi smirks playfully as Hinagiku looks at him with redden cheeks while appearing to be speechless at his compliment.

**XOXOXO**

Hakuo Academy's Gates

Hinagiku, Izayoi and Hayate stood in front of the academy gates while Nagi stood a couple distance away, waiting for her butler.

"I don't know about ultimate moves you butlers have to have, but it appears to be useless." Izayoi said plainly looking at Hayate,

"Haha…" Hayate sweatdrop whilst laughing awkwardly. "I can't debate about that…"

"Oh well. If you have an ultimate move at ready, I suggest you found someone to test proof it. You know what I mean?"

"Yes. I'll seek you when I have an ultimate move, Izayoi-san!" Hayate nodded enthusiastically. "I wished it will impress you."

"You wish, Sanzenin butler. There's not many people who impresses me except a select few. One of them is Hinagiku-Kaichou." Izayoi glances at the pink haired who seemed surprised at the comment.

"Why is that?" Hayate asked in curiosity.

"Because she's special." Izayoi simple answered as Hinagiku stared eyed wide at him while Hayate nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Anyway, I must be going. Mistress is waiting for me." Hayate excuses himself before leaving Izayoi and Hinagiku alone in front of the academy gates.

"See you tomorrow, Hinagiku-Kaichou. If we ever meet that is or there's a student who likes to mess with me, I'll meet you at the top of the tower." Izayoi smiles showing his teeth before he walks pass her.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" The blonde in question stops and turns his head around to see Hinagiku facing him. Her cheeks a blazing red as she tried to compose the words she wanted to speak out.

"—At the clubroom earlier—did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, why would I lie now?" Izayoi raised his eyebrow as Hinagiku glances sideways embarrassingly.

"Um…T-Thank you, Izayoi-kun…I-I appreciate your words…"

"You're welcome, Hinagiku-Kaichou."

"…Another thing, —why do you say I'm special? Is there…anything special to me?" Hinagiku glances up at Izayoi who held a teasing smile.

"You've just have to figure out yourself with that one."

"Huh?" Hinagiku look up at the blonde.

"Good night, Hinagiku-Kaichou." Izayoi bid with his raised hand while walking away from Hinagiku who watches him leaves.

When the blonde disappeared, Hinagiku looks down before she held a look of realisation and she put her hands over her cheeks, feeling the warmth it generated before noting her raging heartbeat. Shaking her head to compose herself, she took a deep breath.

"Why am I feeling this? –I must be under the weather lately." Hinagiku nodded to herself before she turns to the road she intends to walk towards her home. But before she takes a step, she steals a glance at the way Izayoi left before she leaves.

To Be Continued…

**XOXO**

Nagi: T-This is one heck of a story! The flashback between the hero and heroine, the present which details the hero versus against the heroine plus the drama—It is fantastic! The ending leaves the heroine confused with her feelings, what will happen next I wonder?

Hayate: Next up, we will be having a time skip, folks. I hope you are all prepared for that one.

Nagi: Will there be Izayoi and Hinagiku moments like in this episode?

Hayate: I don't know, Mistress.

Nagi: *pout* Anyway, don't forget to favorite and follow this story. Please whoever you are, there must be more Izayoi and Hinagiku moments! I beg of you!

Hayate: Mistress! You'll beg to read this?!

Nagi: It's now one of my favorite things to do in my pass time! Do you have some kind of grudge against me reading this, Hayate? If you are...

Hayate: No! I would never, Mistress! So please calm down...


	5. Chap 5:An Enjoyable Christmas Evening

Nagi: It is finally here! At long last! I've been waiting for the new episode of Always By Her Side! Haven't you guys? I'm reeling to read this with the utmost focus towards Izayoi and Hinagiku moments!

Hayate: You know what, Mistress? The producers told me that this going to be based on Izayoi and Hinagiku only.

Nagi: REALLY?!

Hayate: Yes! Though this is a long time skip from the previous chapter. I hope the audience do not mind it at all and enjoy reading the newest episode of Always By Her Side!

Nagi: I can't wait! I can't wait to read it! Can I read it already?

Hayate: Just a moment, Mistress! If possible, please support this story after a long hiatus. By favoriting, following and reviewing this story. That is all, Mistress. You can take over from now.

Nagi: Yeah! Now without further ado, let us read it all together! Presenting, Always By Her Side!

* * *

Chapter 5: An Enjoyable Christmas Evening~

Sitting in front of her desk in her room, the Student Council President, Katsura Hinagiku stayed still on her chair whilst looking out at the wall.

As the time ticks away, she sighed, beginning to get bored. Along with that, her mind begins drifting back to the events prior to this day, the period of Christmas Eve.

Over the months that followed after, days gone by easily and the seasons changed. Currently, the season is winter which welcomes the snowy snowflakes to rain into the world. Aside from that, various events had happened. Some were scheduled as school activities and were unavoidable to participate. But some were hectic and out of control but the crisis had been diverted in the end. The main antagonist that caused the hectic events was none other than Kirika Kuzuha, the superintendent of Hakuo Academy.

The various hectic events she had caused were; a Butler Battle Tournament which involved all of the butlers in Hakuo Academy to prove their capabilities for the sake of their masters. Secondly, Kirika sent out dark butlers to pursuit the Sanzenin butler, Hayate, over the course of the School's Festival and thereafter. But in all of her evil schemes it was revealed she was possessed by a snake-like entity alongside her butler, Shion. Fortunately, the snake-like entity was destroyed recently by Hayate which causes Kirika and Shion to snap out of their possessed states. After that, all was good for Hakuo Academy as Kirika did not intent to scheme anything ever since then, much to Hinagiku's relief.

Then, Hinagiku's mind drifted to another topic other than school business which involved a certain blonde senior.

The pink haired Student Council President ought to see the blonde every now and then even if it was rare for her to meet him out of the blue inside the territory of Hakuo Academy. But as she relate to the previous events involving Kirika's evil schemes, she did not encounter the blonde to stand next to her against the superintendent.

To her, the blonde would no doubt be able to beat the superintendent with ease as she had faith in his capabilities. But it was strange for her to not see any signs of the blonde whenever Kirika put her evil schemes to use. In addition to that, Hinagiku did not see Sakamaki Izayoi during the School Festival, which practically baffled her and plagued her mind during her part-time work as a butler to boosting the sales against the controlled Nagi who sells manga to the public of Hakuo Academy. But it did not stop Hinagiku to press on alongside the Student Council members to help their fellow friend, Hayate.

Although Hinagiku worked her hardest throughout the event, she was in no doubt that only for a little did the pink haired wanted to see the arrogant blonde senior during the event.

A small smile crosses Hinagiku's face as she stifles a laugh.

"He would no doubt want to make me dressed in my embarrassing outfit." Even she thought it was ridiculous of her to think about that but she felt it was not as embarrassing as before since it involved the blonde.

Since then, she's been plagued with curiosity and she wanted to ask about his strange absents during those exact days. With that mind set, she tried to ask about it when she met the blonde after school, in the kendo clubroom.

A smile crosses her face as she thought about the strangeness of the blonde's appearance over attending the kendo clubroom. Even though it was rare for her to meet the blonde senior over the course of time, she would always undeniably meet him in the kendo clubroom whenever the weekdays had been prepped with curriculum activities, albeit him appearing late. Nevertheless, she would always meet him and as always, they would battle out.

To her knowledge if anyone would be precise on identifying her strength to date, she would undoubtedly pick Izayoi.

After they battled it out, they would have playful talks mainly for Izayoi's amusement and much to her annoyance but now, she found them to be slightly humorous to think about in her pass time.

On one of those days meeting the blonde in the kendo clubroom, she tried to ask him but found she cannot to her confusion. She tried to mask her confusion and the need to ask throughout the time but the blonde had already sensed it beforehand and asked her about it instead, to her surprise. By then she was hesitant to tell him but she muster her courage to ask.

"Family business…" Hinagiku recalled the word the blonde used when answered. "What does he mean…?" She asked supporting her head over her folded arms under her chin.

As she thought about it, she recalled the blonde to be absent over a period of days under a week usually, much to her curiosity and confusion. But as the exam period begins, the blonde would always attend and dare she might say; aced the exams much to her shock to find out about the blonde's final exam result. To her shock still, the blonde was one of the top students in Hakuo Academy. The reports she had gotten from the classroom teacher about Izayoi's performance were indeed predictable; detailing about his great results as of the final exam along with the details of his absents. She found out that the days he had been absent were days he should have attended; was all important for him to learn seeing the questions were mainly displayed in the final exam sheets. So then she wondered how Sakamaki Izayoi had been taught and came to the conclusion; he self-taught himself.

"…He's been working so hard…" Hinagiku muttered looking at the books lined up against the wall. "For such an arrogant person, who would've thought…He's smart?" She smiled at the end of her statement. It was almost laughable for her to state the blonde was after all smart to begin with. "Maybe…I really don't know about Izayoi-kun all this time…" She mutters. A hint of sadness could be heard from her tone.

Suddenly, the door to her room opens up and the sound of her mother's voice sounded.

"Hina?"

"Hm? Yes, Okaa-san?"

"A lovely handsome young man asked for your presence. He's in the living room." Mrs. Katsura smiled sweetly as Hinagiku tilted her head in curiosity before she gets up from her chair and joined her mother to climb down the stairs and head towards the living room.

Once she and her mother arrived inside the living room, Hinagiku immediately spotted the person who was looking around the living room adorned in a black hoodie matched with black khaki pants. Then, Hinagiku noticed the blonde locks visible from his head and her eyes looked on in surprise.

"—I-Izayoi-kun?" Hinagiku stuttered in surprise with cheeks ablaze, realising that she had just thought about him minutes ago.

Hearing his name, the blonde in question turns around and was met by Hinagiku.

"Oho? It seems you're in a festive mood, Hinagiku-Kaichou. Truly expected of the Student Council President." Confused to what he was saying, Hinagiku looks down to see her wearing a sweater which held printed Christmas bells and presents all over the sweater. Gawking at the evident sweater she adorned, she looks up at Izayoi to see a playful smile rolling off his face and she puffed out her cheeks, feeling embarrassed.

"S-So? It's a Christmas present and it's Christmas Eve, a-and it's cold." She reasoned firmly crossing her arms. "—Anyway, what are you doing here, Izayoi-kun? Shouldn't you be celebrating your Christmas with your family?"

"Well, they're out and about eating fine Christmas dishes. I don't want to disturb them of their peaceful eating and so, I came here. Do you have anything to do at the moment?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Hinagiku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since you're free, will you spend the Christmas evening with me?" The blonde plainly asked with a smile. On the other hand, Hinagiku stood frozen in her spot as she registered the words from the blonde. Her cheeks once again blossom in red as she processes his words again and again in her head.

"—W-What?"

"Musume, he asked if you want to spend the Christmas evening with him." Mrs. Katsure rephrased the blonde's words whilst smiling as she looks at her embarrassed daughter. "Aren't you replying?"

"B-But why?" Hinagiku asked looking at Izayoi.

"Why? Because I want to." A playful smirk crosses his face when he finishes his statement. "It's as simple as that. Don't you believe me? I thought you'd know I wouldn't lie."

"I-I know about that—but…" Hinagiku didn't know how to respond to the blonde's words that sent her heartbeat hammering inside her chest.

"It's okay if you don't. I understand, Hinagiku-Kaichou. Although, I thought you would help a student in need and since I'm a student in need at the moment, shouldn't you help me?" Izayoi tilted his head with a smirk as Hinagiku stared at him.

"—W-Wait a moment." Hinagiku answered before she turns around and leaves by climbing the stairs.

"She'll be getting ready. I hope you wouldn't mind the wait."

"Nope. I don't mind." Izayoi answered Mrs. Katsura. "Anyway, I hope you haven't eaten dinner yet, Mrs. Katsura." He stated gesturing to the plastic bag standing on top of the desk in front of the couch. "The chicken's already roasted and sliced."

"You shouldn't have, Izayoi-kun."

"I don't mind. I can't go here without something to give firstly."

"I forgot to say this in our previous encounter but we have met before, right? You're the one who saved Hina falling from the tree along with a little girl, if I recall correctly."

"Yes, that's me. Sorry I haven't introduced myself back then."

"It is fine. You were in a hurry." Mrs. Katsura waved her hand in dismissal. "My husband and I are very grateful that you'd saved Hina-chan that time. We really are. Again, thank you for saving Hina-chan." She bows her head in appreciation.

"It's alright, Mrs. Katsura." The blonde replied. "Anyway, I will not take too much time of your hands. I'll bring Hinagiku home before late night."

"I understand." Mrs. Katsura nodded before both of them heard the soft pattering of footsteps climbing down the stairs.

Then, Hinagiku appeared before them wearing a slim snow jacket with pink accents and yellow. She also wore a black skirt with black leggings that covered her legs.

"—I'm ready." Hinagiku said glancing sideways with a blush as she locked her hands behind her back. "W-What are you waiting around for? We should go right about now, right?" She steals a glance at Izayoi.

"I'm looking at you, Hinagiku." He claimed as Hinagiku's eyes widen at his words.

"—W-Why did you let down the surname?" Hinagiku shyly glances away before glancing back at him.

"Do you mind?"

"—No, I don't." Hinagiku shakes her head slowly with a growing blush.

"I think it would be better to call you like that within the academy grounds. But now, I'm with the girl who is not the Student Council President anymore. She's nothing more than just a girl right now. Am I right, Katsura Hinagiku?" Tilting his head, the blonde send a smile towards Hinagiku who stared at him with nothing but surprise. "I'll be waiting outside, alright?" He gestured to the door with his thumb before he walked passed Hinagiku who watches him go before she turns to her mother smiling at her.

"You do have your phone with you?" Mrs. Katsura asked softly as Hinagiku nodded. "Good. Call me when you're ready to go back, alright?"

"Why, Okaa-san?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll be with Izayoi-kun for the rest of the night." She giggled at her daughter's redden face. "I'm just kidding, Hina-chan. But is to assure me that you'll return home."

"…Alright, Okaa-san." Hinagiku nodded before Mrs. Katsura made a fist .

"Good luck, Hina-chan!" She whispered with a wink as Hinagiku stare at her mother speechless.

"O-Okaa-san!"

"Go. He's probably wondering when you're going to come out." Mrs. Katsura ushered her daughter towards the door as Hinagiku proceed to get her snow boots with multiple straps on it. After strapping them on her feets, Hinagiku glances back at her mother and smiles before she walks out the door to see Izayoi waiting outside. The raining snowflakes fell from the skies and landed on his hair and hoodie.

"Did you wait too long?" Hinagiku asked whilst walking up to the blonde who turns to face her.

"Nope. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Anyway, where will we going?"

"I don't know. Why won't we make our own destination?" Izayoi suggested to Hinagiku's confusion. "I don't particularly have anything to do during this holiday except staying at home. So, I thought I would go for a walk with someone to pass the time, and I found that someone to be my company right now."

"Me? Why me? It doesn't make sense that you 'll picked me." Hinagiku stated.

"Because you're the first on top of my list."

"Huh?"

"There's nobody but to pick you. Anyway, I doubt you'd have anything to do so I came."

"What if I have something to do and wouldn't bother to go?"

"Then you wouldn't bother standing right next to me right now, Hinagiku." Izayoi answered amusingly as Hinagiku glances away with slight annoyance. "As I said, there's no one except picking you." Hinagiku looks up at him smiling. "Should we start on our journey? How about we'll start with dessert?"

**XOXO**

"Mmm~" Hinagiku hummed happily as she savours the sweet taste of the strawberry chocolate ice cream within her hands. She steals a glance at Izayoi who ordered a chocolate ice cream cone for himself from the ice cream vendor. Then the blonde moves away and head towards her with the ice cream cone in his hand.

"Where to next?" The blonde asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I suggested the first place to go. Now's the second place we have to go and the decision goes to you. Don't you understand what I said about making our own destination, Hinagiku?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow with a teasing smile as Hinagiku frowns and lightly glares at him.

"—I-I know what you mean!" She exclaimed before turning her head away. "I just didn't remember for a second, alright?" After a while, Hinagiku looks at the blonde and found him inches from her face and bit a small segment of her strawberry ice cream. "Hey! Izayoi-kun! Why did you do that?!"

"That's for thinking too long." Izayoi grins before Hinagiku noticed something.

"Ne, Izayoi-kun."

"Yes?" Izayoi watches Hinagiku leans in his face and brushes her thumb across the side of his lips. The blonde looks at the slight leftover pink ice cream on her thumb.

"You have this." Hinagiku motioned to him before she watches him in surprise as the blonde licked the ice cream from her thumb. "Izayoi-kun! That's gross!" Hinagiku exclaimed with a look of embarrassment as she looked down at her thumb before mockingly glaring at the blonde who playfully smiles at her.

"Is it really? Did you wash your hands beforehand?"

"That's not the point, Izayoi-kun!"

"It sure is." Hinagiku turns her head away abruptly at his annoying response while the blonde look at her without bothering to cheer her up or anything. He just watches her.

Then, he was surprised as the pink haired straight up run forward all of a sudden.

"You'd better keep up, Izayoi-kun! If you want to know where the next destination is!" Hinagiku playfully shouted behind her shoulder while she kept steadily running to prevent her ice cream to fall.

A smirk crosses his face as Izayoi watches the pink haired took the lead before he himself started chasing after her.

**XOXO**

Looking behind her shoulder, Hinagiku expressed a mischievous smile as she did not see any signs of the blonde and proudly cheered in her head. Gradually slowing down her running pace, she waited for the blonde. But as she waited for him, a light interrupted her and she looks to the shop ahead of her, highlighting different merchandises in front of the shop's display. Hinagiku walks ahead to stand in front of the shop's display and looks at the various merchandises, ignoring the presence of a certain blonde who looks at her from a distance.

Amidst the various merchandises, Hinagiku's eyes scanned through them before her eyes stopped at one of the merchandise that caught her eye.

"What are you looking at?" Hearing the familiar voice, Hinagiku shakes her head.

"It's nothing." Hinagiku answered before pointing her finger at the said merchandise displayed at the right corner of the store display. "I was just looking at that. It's pretty cute." She said as Izayoi turns to look at the brown teddy bear sitting at the right corner. "Anyway, my turn is over. It's your turn, Izayoi-kun." She said turning to the blonde who looks at her.

"Is this where the second destination was?"

"No. But since we've stopped here, it automatically counts as the second destination right? So, where we will be heading next, Izayoi-kun?"

"Arcade."

"Why?"

"I hear there was a photo booth nearby the arcade."

"Photo booth? So we're going to take a picture together?" As Hinagiku finishes her sentence, her eyes widen in realisation. "I-I don't mean anything by it! It was a slip of my tongue!" She denied shaking her head.

"It's alright."

"Huh?" Hinagiku stopped and looked at Izayoi.

"If you want to take a picture together, I'm fine with that." The blonde shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. "Anyway, isn't it the reason we're going to the photo booth in the first place? And since it's Christmas, we should make something out of it, right? What do you say?"

"—I…I would like that. That's a good idea, Izayoi-kun." A small smile crosses Hinagiku's lips as she watches the blonde returns her gesture with a smile of his own.

"Who thought about it the first place?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Izayoi-kun."

**XOXO**

"This would taste very good if Hayate is here…" Ayumu pouted walking across the pedestrian street while holding onto a strawberry crepe in her hands. "Oh well, I can't leave this uneaten." She said happily before she bit the sides of the crepe, leaving a bite mark over the crepe.

Happily chewing on the segment of the crepe in her mouth, Ayumu glances to the left, seeing she was across the arcade. Before she glances back to the front, her glance catches something; a couple.

"I ask of you; did you really self-taught yourself?" Ayumu watches the pink haired girl asked towards the blonde man next to her.

"What do you think? I may have or may not be." The blonde grins as the pink haired frowned at him.

"Izayoi-kun…"

"What?" A laugh escaped his throat at the mock glare directed at him. "Nothing is impossible to achieve if you set your mind to it." He explained shrugging his shoulder. "Anyway, why are you asking such a question? Are you perhaps dropping out? That's not like you to drop your image, Hinagiku."

"T-That's not what's happening! And lower your voice, someone might hear!"

"What? They won't know if it actually happened or not. You're not going to suffer the casualties at the end. Stop worrying will you?" Just as he finishes, Hinagiku look at him with a calculating look before she looks around and she stops followed by the blonde.

Ayumu stops eating her crepe as she watched the pink haired made eye contact with her across the street. Without knowing anything to do, Ayumu smiles and waves. But then, Ayumu was startled by the girl grabbing onto her boyfriend's hand and led him into the photo booth in between the arcade and camera shop.

"…She must be embarrassed but why?" Ayumu asked to herself before shrugging her shoulders and looks at the photo booth. "She is sure lucky to have a boyfriend…Why am I not so lucky…? Oh, Hayate…" Ayumu pouted at the end before she sadly bite onto the crepe and resume walking.

"Woah there, what got you into a twist?" Izayoi asked amusingly whilst looking at Hinagiku standing in front of the curtains of the photo booth. He watches as the pink haired peek out her head to see the black haired girl had already walked away, causing her to sigh in relief.

"She might have heard us, that's why!" Hinagiku turns around to meet the blonde who only raised an eyebrow amusingly. "What? Is there something wrong?" She asked crossing her arms before a flash caught her by surprise and she looks at the flat screen tv at her left side. "Did that—"

"Don't stop right now." Hinagiku heard the blonde said before multiple flashes catches her by surprise again.

**XOXO**

"I'll take this one for keepers." Izayoi showed Hinagiku the first picture which was him and her facing each other. In the picture, Hinagiku frowned whilst crossing her arms over her chest while facing Izayoi who adopted an amused smile. "Although I would like to keep the ones you're reacting terribly to the camera. I thought it would be better with Christmas props but seeing this, I digress." He added as he looks down at the four pictures that followed after. All of them showed Hinagiku gaping at the camera while Izayoi smiled next to her and raised two fingers over her head, showing the pink haired acting like a bunny.

"That's not fair! I wasn't ready." Hinagiku protested looking at the pictures before she looks up at the blonde. "One more time." She simply said to the blonde.

"Alright, alright. But can I say something?"

"Hm?"

"You look good as a bunny." At the same time, the blonde showed her the four pictures.

"Izayoi-kun!" A slapping sound could be heard after that followed by the consecutive sound of laughing.

**XOXO**

"Is this alright?" Hinagiku asked Izayoi who looks at her and sees the Santa Claus hat situated on the top of her head. Then, Hinagiku watches the blonde raises both hands and grabs onto the hat.

"This'll be more like it." Izayoi said pulling back his hands as Hinagiku looks up, seeing the Santa Claus hat stood at the side of her head. She then looks at the blonde to see a bowler hat fitting nicely on his head. Raising her hands, Hinagiku grabs onto the sides of the bowler hat and tilt it sideways like the position of her Santa Claus hat. Smiling at the end result, Hinagiku retracted her hands before her gaze fell on the pair of purple eyes staring back at her.

Hinagiku and Izayoi looked at each other for a moment, their eyes directly stared at each of their own.

A smile grows on Izayoi's face.

"I think we should start taking this picture already." He stated as Hinagiku snaps out of her trance and her cheeks were ablaze.

"…U…Um…Y-Yeah, I mean no! We should start taking other pictures than—or we won't get any pictures anytime soon." She said as she coughs and glance away momentarily, questioning the moment earlier. She then put the thought at the back of her head before she focuses at the moment right now.

As Izayoi put the coin into the machine, the flat screen in front of the two lit up and showed a countdown of 5 to 1. Hinagiku breathed deeply to compose herself and she smiles at the screen alongside Izayoi. But then she saw the blonde picking up a sign, Naughty, and pointed it towards her. Before the countdown reduced to 1, Hinagiku quickly picked up the sign, Nice, pointed it at the blonde just before the bright flash illuminate the whole booth.

**XOXO**

"So, how's your Christmas evening today?" Hinagiku glances up at Izayoi who look forward with a smile. The two of them were currently walking towards Hinagiku's home after spending enough time walking around the town.

A smile placed on her face as Hinagiku answers and she looks forward.

"—I admit, it is not like any other evenings I spend every day."

"That's because it's Christmas, and you're spending it with me. _That_ is why it's different." Hinagiku looks up at the blonde and sees him smiling, causing her cheeks to redden before she smiles in return.

As she smiles at the blonde, Hinagiku recalled something.

Pulling the zip of her snow jacket pouch, she pulls out her phone and taps her mother's contact. She smiles at Izayoi before she waited for her mother to pick up.

Meanwhile…

"Hello?" Mrs. Katsura asked over her own phone as she walked through the front door. "Hina-chan." She smiled upon hearing her daughter's voice. "You're going home? Alright." She nodded before she heard her daughter hanging up and Mrs. Katsura looked at the front door.

Hanging the mistletoe over the front door, Mrs. Katsura smiled upon the Christmas decoration she bought yesterday. Breathing deeply, Mrs. Katsura nodded to herself.

"I'm feeling the Christmas spirit already. Though, I do think it's a little bit late to say that." She giggled over herself before she walked inside, oblivious to the event that will happen.

**XOXO**

"Is your mother alright with you wandering in the Christmas night?" Hinagiku asked looking over at the blonde who coolly strokes the back of his head.

"Yeah. She's alright with everything I do."

"So, she's supportive of you. I do think that is why you always act so laid back, Izayoi-kun. You have a spoiled life." She said with a teasing smile as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her before smiling and shrugged his shoulders.

"You can think whatever you want but I'm not a school idol such as yourself." A teasing smile crosses his face as he looks at the Hinagiku's surprised face. "Everyone admired you, am I right? I can believe that you'll get whatever you want just by asking them. Wealthy or not, they'll get it for you. I do think you're even more spoiled than me in that aspect."

"T-That's not—Wh-Why would I do something like that?" Hinagiku asked as the blonde shrugged.

"It's just a suggestion. But it's a pretty reasonable suggestion if I do say so myself." He smiled playfully as Hinagiku sighed. "Why? Do you admit that you're more spoiled than me, Hinagiku? I thought so." He nodded as Hinagiku look at him.

"No, I'm not!"

"Whichever you want to think. I don't care either way." The blonde laughs right after as Hinagiku gaped at him before glaring at him and punching his shoulder in the process, causing the blonde to continue laughing joyfully.

"Baka, Izayoi-kun…" Hinagiku muttered glancing away before she looks ahead and sees her home in her sight. As the two of them walked through the entrance of the front yard, the two arrived on the front porch. Turning to the blonde next to her, Hinagiku suppresses her anger as she breathed deeply and smiles up at the blonde. "Thank you, Izayoi-kun. Thank you for the great Christmas evening. I really enjoyed it."

"Welcome. Although if you want another, I won't mind."

"A-Another?" Hinagiku looks at him in surprise.

"I honestly admit this is a very enjoyable evening for me, Hinagiku. I won't mind spending it more with you. As you, I really enjoyed it too." Izayoi admitted with a wide smile as Hinagiku's cheeks turned pink and she shyly glances away.

"I-I don't know what to say, Izayoi-kun. I-I really don't know…"

"You know, I haven't given you a Christmas present, have I?"

"Huh? You shouldn't have, Izayoi-kun. It's not needed—" Hinagiku stops as she watches Izayoi leans down his head towards her. "—I-Izayoi-kun…?" She muttered watching intently as the blonde slowly closes the distance between their faces.

Then, Hinagiku felt it. His lips pressing against hers softly.

Hinagiku's eyes widen at the contact before her eyes slowly closes. But just as she started to enjoy the moment, she felt him pulled back, bringing her to open her eyes to look at him.

"Consider that as your Christmas present." The blonde said to her while pocketing his hands as Hinagiku blushes and smiles up at him. "Thanks for spending the Christmas evening with me, Hinagiku." Izayoi thanked before he walks away from the pink haired who watches him go. But then the blonde stops and turns his head around so he could look at Hinagiku. "Just to let you know—with or without the mistletoe, I would do it either way. It's your Christmas gift after all." With a last smile, the blonde left just as Hinagiku looks behind her to see the mistletoe hanging on the front door of her home.

Registering the words earlier from the blonde, Hinagiku blushes crimson and turns around to look at the way the blonde left.

Just then, the front door opens to reveal Mrs. Katsura.

"Hina-chan?" She called out as Hinagiku turns to her mother.

"Okaa-san."

"…How was your evening?" At the question asked, Hinagiku couldn't help but felt the tingling sensation over her lips and a smile formed on her tingling lips.

"—It was nothing like I ever felt before." At the confused look given to her by her mother, Hinagiku link her arm over her mother's before leading her inside the house. "Let's go inside, Okaa-san. Is there anything to eat?"

"Oh! Izayoi-kun gave us slices of roasted chicken when he first got here." Mrs. Katsura answered much to Hinagiku's surprise.

A wide smile formed on her face at the thought of the blonde appearing in her mind before she looks at her mother.

"I'll make sure to thank him later. By the way, let's go eat, Okaa-san." The smiling Hinagiku led her mother to the dining room as Mrs. Katsura looked at her daughter and smiled, knowing something had happened that made her daughter beam with happiness.

To Be Continued…

**XOXO**

Nagi: Oh my god! T-This is absolutely the fluffiest episode ever! The hero visiting the heroine's house to ask her out for a walk during Christmas…It's so—romantic! I can sense the super romance! No words can describe the amount of super romance in this episode! It's unfathomable!

Hayate: Calm down, Mistress! And what do you mean by super romance?

Nagi: You don't know? Throughout the walk, there is a feeling of romance in the air around the couple. Adding to the feeling of Christmas which is a festive month for lovers to kiss under the mistletoe is undeniably romantic! That is why I call it super romance!

Hayate: Oh…Is that why?

Nagi: Oh, Hayate…*sweatdrop* You failed me on understanding the whole episode! You're my butler! You should understand the same as the master!

Hayate: Mistress, wait! I-I did understand!

Nagi: Really? Tell me the truth, do not lie!

Hayate: *pause*

Nagi: That's it. I'm not going to talk. I'm going to read the next episode all by myself! I forbid you to even read with me if you don't know your mistake!

Hayate: Mistress!

Ayumu: I did get screen time, huh? I got to hand it to you, those two were undeniably a couple at first glance! I first glance at them and then, *BAM* I instantly thought they were a couple.

Nagi: Yeah! You understand!

Hinagiku: Wait a moment! It's not a date, alright? We're not girlfriend and boyfriend! So stop misunderstanding. Izayoi-kun and I are not—*blush* Nevermind that, but we're not in a relationship!

Nagi and Ayumu: Don't deny your feelings! It's already obvious!

Nagi: The heroine will no doubt experience something from that event! Face it! You liked the kiss, right?

Hinagiku: Huh? What? Why is this turning around for me?

Nagi: You're the main character, that's why! Anyway, you liked the kiss right? No, you loved the kiss am I right? Or am I right?

HInagiku: *blush* No! I-I-I….

Nagi: Denial. Denial. Will you stop denying and just admit it?

Izayoi: Stay tuned for the next episode, folks! Next will be quite a surprise for the main heroine of ours.

Hinagiku: Izayoi-kun?! *blushing*

Izayoi: Hinagiku, why don't you say the next few words for our audience?

Hinagiku: O-Okay. D-Don't forget to favorite and follow the story.

Izayoi and Hinagiku: This is Always By Her Side!


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing But Fun

Nagi: Hello, everyone! Are you excited for this episode of Always By Her Side?

Hayate: We're not going to talk much but we'll say this, have a good time reading!

Nagi: I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself on this, alright, Hayate?

Hayate: Yes, Mistress! I will be determined to know about Izayoi-san and Hinagiku-san's relationship as best as I can!

Nagi! Yes, that's the way, Hayate!

Hayate and Nagi: Presenting, Always By Her Side!

* * *

Chapter 6: Nothing But Fun

Hinagiku's Home

"Boyfriend?!" Hinagiku stared in surprise of her mother who was washing the dishes in the sink. "O-Okaa-san, w-what's this all of a sudden? Don't scare me." She said to her mother.

"But you're starting to reach the best days of your life."

"Eh?" Hinagiku stepped back with a deep blush.

"I thought you'd like to spend your birthday with someone you like."

"It's got nothing to do with that! Besides, I don't have anyone like that."

"Oh, you don't?"

"Plus, we had decided to spend my birthday as a family." Hinagiku claimed before Mrs. Katsura approaches her daughter and stroke her head.

"It's been ten years since then, huh?"

"What, what is all this?"

"You were so small and look at how mature you've become. Time flies."

"Stop that! You're embarrassing me!"

"Boys won't leave a girl this cute alone." Mrs. Katsura claimed as Hinagiku glances away shyly. "I'm sure there's a wonderful boy out there who will come dashing to you if you call. Though if you don't call, I am sure he'll be coming to you no matter what the time."

**XOXO**

"Someone who'll call if I call, huh?" Hinagiku muttered staring at the calendar which showcases her birthday on March 3rd.

Suddenly, the imagery of Izayoi appeared in her mind.

"Eh?" Hinagiku grabbed onto her pillow behind her and hugged it within her arms. "Wh-Why is Izayoi-kun coming to mind here?" She taps her feet a few times on the bed before she hugged her knees with the pillow in between. "—He's so arrogant and cocky! He's always so playful and mean but at the same time, he's also kind, smart and fun…-I don't hate him or anything, it's just…" Hinagiku pauses as she recalled the previous event that occurred within Christmas Eve.

Hinagiku turned towards the desk besides her bed and she goes to sit on the edge of her bed. She then pulled away the covers underneath the desk and pulled out small photos that were hidden inside. She looks to the first picture to which showed the picture of her and Izayoi standing side by side. She stifle a laugh as she looks at herself gaping in the picture while Izayoi raised two fingers over her head which made her a bunny from his perspective.

Pulling the picture to put it underneath the pile, Hinagiku then looked at the second picture; featuring her wearing an elves' hat while Izayoi wore the Santa Claus hat. A smile crosses her face as she looks at the blonde smiling playfully while raising his hand over her head to show her she is short. Meanwhile, she looked slightly annoyed by the gesture and she jabbed a finger to his side in response.

Putting the second picture underneath, Hinagiku looked to the third picture.

The third picture showcased herself wearing the Santa Claus hat while Izayoi wore a bowler hat. Both of them were wearing the said hats on the sides of their heads rather than wearing them straight on top their heads. Both of them were also holding up prop signs at each other. Izayoi pointing a prop sign that says, Naughty, at her while Hinagiku pointed the prop sign, Nice at him.

A soft smile appeared on Hinagiku's face at looking at the said picture. She stared at the photo for a moment before realisation flashed before her eyes. Shaking her head in response, she put the photos over the desk and hugged her pillow in the process.

"…He's nothing special." Hinagiku muffled under the pillow before the blonde came into her mind. A small frown smeared her face as she thought about the blonde's words on that afternoon. "—But why am I special to him…? If I'm special to him, does that mean he'll special to me—" Hinagiku pauses in realisation before she rolled around on her bed and sighed once she calmed down. "Why is this feeling appearing again?"

**XOXO**

**Hakuo Academy**

**Morning**

A tired Hinagiku walked along the streets towards the Hakuo Academy front gates. She wore a long brown jacket over her form as she walked.

"Hello, Hinagiku-san." Hinagiku glances behind her shoulder to see Hayate and Nagi walking up to her.

"Hello, Hayate. Nagi."

"Why do you look so tired, Hinagiku?" Nagi asked.

"I had a hard time sleeping last night." Hinagiku answered before smiling in reassurance. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She reassured them as Nagi looks elsewhere and spotted someone.

"That's…" Nagi pointed out as Hayate followed the direction.

"It's—" Hinagiku turns around. "Izayoi-san."

Hinagiku's heart stopped for a second as she looks over the blonde walking up towards her. The blonde did not wear the exact long brown jacket and instead opted wearing the Hakuo uniform albeit with folded sleeves. Hinagiku watches as the blonde yawns before she freezes on her spot when he stops to stand in front of her.

"You're tired, Izayoi-san?" Hayate asked.

"Nope." Izayoi answered. "It's only the means to wake up early. Anyway, shouldn't you two be getting ready for your final exams?"

"Yeah, right!" Hayate stated in realisation before grabbing onto Nagi's hand, surprising her. "Let's go, Mistress! We mustn't be late! We'll still got time to study before exams!" He said before he led the blushing Nagi through the academy gates and towards Hakuo Academy.

Looking at where the two left, Izayoi opted to turn facing Hinagiku.

"Are you all right, Hinagiku-Kaichou? You look a bit cold." Izayoi smiles in amusement as he stares at her. "Though you wore the jacket to keep yourself warm, it doesn't seem to warm you as it should right now." He said before putting his hand over her forehead, surprising Hinagiku of his action. "And you're not having a fever. Weird…" Pulling his hand away from her forehead, Izayoi looked at Hinagiku who did not give any respond to him as of yet. "Are you really okay?" Opting to raise an eyebrow as he spoke, Hinagiku then speak up.

"Y-Yes! I-I'm alright, Izayoi-kun! But I got to go! G-Good morning to you!" Hinagiku said before running away from him, leaving the confused blonde to watch over her.

Shrugging off the strange action by the pink haired, the blonde continued on his way towards Hakuo Academy while thinking of ways to relax since his final exams were already over and the seniors were opted to stay in their classroom until further notice.

**XOXO**

"_Geez. Because Okaa-san said something like that last night. I ended up being anxious around him."_ Hinagiku frowned before she felt something with her hand under her desk. Pulling the blue envelope addressed to her, Hinagiku gaped. "Th-This is…" She said as she flips over the envelope to see the sender's name but sadly she cannot find any. "No name." She then looks around her classroom before looking down at the envelope_. "Who could it be from? Someone's got some courage to send me a love letter."_ Hinagiku thought before realisation came over her. "Could it be from Izayoi-kun? No, it can't be! But he did greet me when we meet each other earlier. Wh-What could it say?" Hinagiku asked before unravelling the letter inside the envelope.

"No…" Hinagiku stated narrowing her eyes as she read the words over the folded paper. _"Izayoi-kun would never do this kind of thing."_ She said with certainty as she scanned over the writing on the paper and thought about instantly of the blonde's way to write a love letter to her_. "—He would never send a love letter…Even though it took some courage to send a love letter to me but he wouldn't send a love letter…He would do it directly-"_ Hinagiku's face instantly turns red as she recalled the Christmas Eve. Raising her hand to touch her lips, Hinagiku closes her eyes to shake the imagery in her mind.

**XOXO**

"Huh? What's this now?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he looked down at the envelope in his hand after he had found it under his desk. "A love letter?" He asked as he looked at the name addressed to him before pocketing it. "It's the same as the others anyway." He said recalling the other love letters he gotten from juniors and the girls from the other classrooms. "I'll read it later." He concluded before closing his eyes to take a nap, unaware of another blue haired had found the same blue envelope addressed to him.

**XOXO**

"I guess I'll go for the heck of it." Hayate frowned looking down at the blue envelope addressed to him. "But I'm sure Hinagiku-san won't be the one waiting." He thought before he came to a scene that he gaped. A cherry blossom tree appeared in his sight with Hinagiku leaning against the bark. "Um…Was there a Legendary Tree-like tree in front of the Kendo Dojo? And why a Sakura Tree in March? Plus, the Legendary isn't a sakura tree." He thought before he called out to Hinagiku. "H-Hinagiku-san!"

"Hayate?" Hinagiku turns to him with a curious expression.

"Why are you here, Hinagiku-san?" Hayate asked which caused Hinagiku to freeze up.

"Why? Well, because I'm here for my club activity, of course. Why are you here, Hayate?"

"Um…Could you be the sender of this letter?" Both Hayate and Hinagiku asked each other whilst showing the blue envelope.

"Ayasaki Hayate. There are two of you? Where's the third one?" Koutarou asked scanning around to find the third person aside from the first two.

"Who are you talking about?" Hinagiku asked in confusion.

"It can't be he didn't even found the letter in the first place!" Koutarou said to himself in realisation. "This isn't fair! He has to be here or not, I wouldn't show my worthiness! Katsura-san, I shall defeat our enemies before your very eyes and show you my true ability!"

You're the one who sent me the letter?" Hinagiku asked in surprise.

"Wait, if you're the one who sent this," Hayate showed the blue envelope to Koutarou. "Why kind of character are you to write a heart in a challenge letter?"

"Hayate, Did you perhaps think that I wrote that letter?" Hinagiku asked with a small blush. Throughout knowing the Sanzenin butler, Hinagiku can honestly say she grew quite a liking to him due to his kindness that is different than Izayoi's as far as she knew. She could almost say as far as she grown comfortable around his presence.

"Ah, no! Absolutely not! Oh please! Why would I think that? Hinagiku-san would never do something so girly." Hayate explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinagiku asked as Hayate flinches as he saw dark aura in the background with Hinagiku as the center. "What did you mean when you said I would never do something so girly?"

"It didn't have any deep meaning."

"Then tell me what you meant."

"Did I make her angry?" Hayate wondered.

"Looks like Katsura-san despises you. Serves you right."

"You don't have to worry about me. Why not deal with him?" Hinagiku said turning her head elsewhere.

"Hina-Hinagiku-san?!"

You see that, Ayasaki? Even Katsura-san wants to see me beat you gallantly." Koutarou smiled happily.

"I ask you a favour too. As his butler, I request that you have a match with him. For the past year, he's fought through hard training. And he finally opened his mind's eye for beating you!"

"All that so he can fight me?" Hayate wondered.

"Exactly." Hayate looks up to see Himuro sitting on top of a branch of the sakura tree with his master, Taiga who was throwing sakura petals down. "It's very rare for the loser Azumamiya to come make a challenge on his own. Wouldn't turning him down tarnish your manhood?"

"Y-You might have a point."

"Plus, if you turn it down, I'll have to forward the bill for the flowers from the Azumamiyas to the Sanzenins." Himuro showed Hayate the bill.

"Himuro. Do I need to keep going?" Taiga asked.

"Keep it up, Sir Taiga. It'll be over soon."

"Okay, fine. I will fight you, Azumamiya-san."

"That's what I like to hear, Ayasaki-san!"

"So you're the one who sent this love letter, Azumamiya-kun." Koutarou stopped himself as he looks at Hinagiku and he flinches in fear and steps back followed by Hayate who had distanced himself from her. "I thought he wouldn't do this kind of thing so I would've suspected there was someone who did this."

"Who are you talking about, Hinagiku-san?" Hayate asked before Hinagiku glares at him, causing him to flinch in fear. She then redirects her glare towards Koutarou before turning towards Hayate who flinches again at her gaze.

"Hayate, can you really deal with him? I don't have time to mess around with this. Including your earlier statement." She said to him as Hayate nodded furiously.

"Y-Yes! I'll do it right away!" With that, Hinagiku turns around and leaves the scene as Hayate and Koutarou watch her.

**XOXO**

Sighing, Hinagiku looks down at the blue envelope in her hands as she walks along the path towards the academy, deciding to head home for the day after she retrieved her brown jacket.

"_I thought you were different, Hayate…"_ Hinagiku thought bitterly as she did not expect him to say what he said earlier. "Did he think I would never do something as girly as writing a love letter?" She asked herself expressing disappointment of the blue haired butler. "What does he think he is?" She asked before she looks up and bumped into something sturdy. "Huh?" Looking up, Hinagiku expresses her surprise before anxiously steps back. "I-Izayoi-kun?"

"Yo, Hinagiku-Kaichou. Why are you acting so dejected earlier? You were anxious in the morning." Izayoi stated much to Hinagiku's embarrassment at the recount of her action in the morning.

"I-I'm sorry about this morning!" Hinagiku apologises.

"Anyway, Hinagiku-Kaichou. Have you gotten this specific 'love letter?'" Hinagiku looked at the blue letter the blonde pulled out from his pocket.

"You gotten that too?" Hinagiku asked before frowning and shows him the exact same letter in her hands. "Azumamiya-kun is the one who sent those letters to me, Hayate and you, Izayoi-kun."

"Hayate got it too?"

"Azumamiya-kun said it is like a challenge letter to bring us three to the Kendo Club." Hinagiku explained before she paused while Izayoi watches her in silence. "Izayoi-kun. Can I ask something?" She asked avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"—Go ahead."

"Do you think I never do something so girly as to write a love letter?" Hinagiku asked before realisation come upon her. "No. Nevermind. That's a stupid question. Of course, you're going to say the same; I would never do something so girly—"

"—I'd say you're girly, Hinagiku-Kaichou."

"What?" Hinagiku looked up at the blonde.

"I'd guarantee you're capable of writing a love letter as a girly thing to do."

"Why are you so certain?"

"Hey. Who is the only one who can see your true self, Hinagiku-Kaichou?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as Hinagiku looked eyed wide. "The times we've spent together, you displayed your girly side very much enough as any average girls would." He explained much to Hinagiku's surprise. "You displayed your toughness because you have to keep your image as the Student Council President and for the entire Hakuo Academy. That as much as I know. But if you put that image away for a moment like you're invited to a walk, that Student Council President is nothing but an ordinary girl at that moment." At this, a smile crosses Hinagiku's face as a blush covers her cheeks. "Am I right? Because I can guarantee I'm right."

"—You, Izayoi-kun…" Hinagiku paused before shaking her head and smiling up at Izayoi. Her dampened mood she had earlier diminished as to replace the happy mood she's feeling right now due to the blonde. "T-Thank you."

"No problem, Hinagiku-Kaichou."

"…Izayoi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this would be stupid to ask of you—but can you walk with me till we get to my house?" Hinagiku glances up shyly with a hint of hope in her eyes.

"—You know it ain't stupid if you just asked." A wide smile appeared on Hinagiku's lips at his response.

"Can you wait? I'll get my jacket."

"I'm not in a rush, am I?" Hinagiku stifle a laugh before shaking her head. The two of them then head towards the academy to retrieve Hinagiku's jacket.

**XOXO**

Morning

"Weird. Usually studying doesn't always end early than expected." Hinagiku wondered out loud sitting on her chair in front of her desk. She was currently studying at the moment and had just finished the whole exercise book, much to her surprise.

Cracking her fingers as she stretches them outwards, she yawns and stretches her hands upwards before relaxing against her seat. She then looks down at her exercise book and had just reviewed every single question she had done. And she felt good that she had answered the majority of them right while she had done corrections to the few wrongs she had.

"I think I'll celebrate this by going to the coffee shop nearby." She said with a nod before preparing herself to go to the said coffee shop.

**XOXO**

**Coffee Shop**

"This is so good!" Hinagiku sighed in bliss as she tasted the sweet savoury of mocha. "This is the kind of celebration I should have after such a good time studying." She concluded before she watches a couple in front of her.

"Hey, what do you want for your birthday?"

"As long as Gin-tan's with me, I don't need anything else." Hinagiku watches with surprise as she blushes.

"Yeah. After all, spending a birthday with your sweetheart and being all excited about it is the best."

"Right. Right. Spending a birthday alone is so lame." Then, Hinagiku frowned as she then stands up.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in." She muttered to the couple before she heads out.

**XOXO**

"_Who cares? It's got nothing to do with me. If you're with your sweetheart or not for your birthday."_ Hinagiku thought with a sigh. As she walks, a sight caught her eye and she looks up to see Hayate standing across Izayoi in front of the bookstore. The former was bowing his head multiple times to the latter which confused her. Choosing to know what is going on, Hinagiku goes to walk up behind Izayoi.

"What are you two doing here?" Hinagiku asked with mild curiosity as Hayate look up and gasped at her.

Suddenly, Hayate bowed his head at Hinagiku.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing all of a sudden, Hayate?"

"It looks like I made you angry yesterday." Hayate said with an apologetic look as Hinagiku looks at Izayoi who looks at her in slight confusion.

"Are you reflecting on your act? Don't worry, Hayate. I'm not angry about that anymore." Hinagiku said as Hayate looked up at her in surprise. "Anyway, why are you here with Izayoi-kun?"

"I've had Izayoi-san to accompany me to get another reference book as Mistress says."

"Why Izayoi-kun?"

"It looks the Sanzenin and her group had known of my achievements over the final exams and asked if I could tutor them." Izayoi explained to Hinagiku. "But sadly I have to deny their offer. Though Hayate called me here to ask for my help to get a reference book which I doubt I would be of any help. He could get it himself as long as he managed his time on finding the right one." Izayoi said before gesturing his hand to the bag held in Hayate's right hand. "As you can see, he's already got it."

"That's because you helped me, Izayoi-san." Hayate smiled in appreciation before he bows his head. "If you will excuse me, I will be going. I will see you two later, Izayoi-san, Hinagiku-san." He bid before turning around and leaving.

Watching him leave, Hinagiku turns to Izayoi and sees him yawning.

"Are you tired, Izayoi-kun?"

"It is none other than the means of waking up early to help the Sanzenin butler." Izayoi answered which causes Hinagiku to smile.

"Well, how about we get some tea? You're treating me, of course."

"Wait. What?" Izayoi asked in slight confusion before he watches Hinagiku grabbing onto his hand and leads him forward.

"Let's go." Hinagiku smiles at him.

**XOXO**

"Thank you for waiting. Enjoy." The maid bowed to Izayoi and Hinagiku sitting next to each other before she leaves them.

"The cappuccino here is really good." Hinagiku said to Izayoi who picked up his cup of cappuccino and sips on it. After a moment, he lets it down on the saucer. "How is it?"

"As you say." Izayoi nodded in agreement as Hinagiku smiles and sips on her own cup of cappuccino before letting it down on its saucer. She looks at the blonde and noted about his attire; consisting of a red zip up vest and black khaki pants.

"You look good, Izayoi-kun." Hinagiku complimented as Izayoi looks at her and smiles.

"Well then, you look cute, Hinagiku." The blonde replied as Hinagiku looked surprised and blushes, noting the blonde called her without the title of the Student Council President. "T-Thanks. Anyway—are you busy at the moment?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I'm thinking we should enjoy ourselves, you know, for today."

"So another walk around town?" Izayoi asked as Hinagiku glances away in embarrassment. "I can put up with that. So, what is our first destination?"

"If you would be so kind, I'll lead this walk." Hinagiku said to him.

"Oho? Well if you had set up the entire destination, I can't bother with that right?"

"No, you can't." Izayoi smiles at Hinagiku who smiles back.

With that, the two of them started walking around town, looking at clothes for both of them in various clothing shops. After that, they listened to the music at the nearby music shop before stopping for some ice cream along the way.

**XOXO**

"It's so cute! It's so nice! I want it!" Hinagiku exclaimed in excitement as she runs over to the prize grabber of a stationery store and looked through the display wall of the prize grabber. Her focus was primarily on the white teddy bear smiling.

"Watch me. I'll definitely get it!" Hinagiku turns to Izayoi with a determined smile.

"As you say." Hinagiku nodded before she put a few coins and started up the prize grabber.

**XOXO**

"I put in all the money I had, too." Hinagiku pouted after failing to grab the white teddy bear she'd focused on getting. "Why is it so difficult?"

"Because it is difficult and it'll suck out all your money." Hinagiku turns to the blonde standing behind her. "Since you're determined to get that teddy bear, I guess I have to step in." The blonde pulled out a coin. "With only this, I think we can get it." At this, he put in the coin and that started up the prize grabber. "Start." He said to Hinagiku who immediately grabbing onto the controls and snatched the white teddy bear from the bundles of stuffed animals. As Hinagiku concentrated on pulling the white teddy bear, a pair of hand grabbed onto her and she almost let go of the controls because of it. "Calm down. We'll get it." Izayoi stated standing close behind her as he controlled the crane towards the drop shoot. But as the crane nears the drop shoot, the crane lets go unexpectedly.

"Oh no!" Hinagiku gasped before Izayoi smirks and lightly kicked the prize grabber, causing it to tilt backwards and sent the white teddy bear falling directly into the drop shoot.

Smirking, the blonde kneels down and grabs the white teddy bear from the drop shoot outside the prize grabber and presented it towards Hinagiku.

"I'd said we're getting it with only a coin, right?" Izayoi asked as Hinagiku looked at the white teddy bear before looking at the blonde.

"Izayoi-kun! B-But that was—"

"Not cheating. That prize grabber cheats, so we'll have to strike back with the same principle."

"Cheating?"

"Nope. I deny that answer." Izayoi answered as Hinagiku looked at him before stifling a laugh.

"I guess it kind of made sense, in a way." Hinagiku stated before she looks at the white teddy bear extended towards her and she grabs it. Blushing, Hinagiku shyly looks at Izayoi. "—Thank you, Izayoi-kun."

"It's not a problem." The blonde shrugged his shoulders before he looks to his left side. A small frown appeared on his face.

"Izayoi-kun?"

"Hinagiku, can you go on ahead without me? I think I have something to do first."

"Huh?" Hinagiku asked.

"Go." The blonde turns around as Hinagiku looked at his back.

"Okay. Fine!" Hinagiku retorted as she runs away from the blonde who glances at her from his shoulder before he focuses his sights onto the nearby building.

**XOXO**

"…What did I do?"

Hinagiku asked herself sitting on a bench in a park.

"Did I make him mad?" She pondered over the thought before shaking her head. "No, both of us enjoyed our time together." She said in certainty but she frowns. "But why did he…?"

Hinagiku then looks down at the white teddy bear she was hugging tightly.

"—Izayoi-kun will explain everything. I'm sure he will." She nodded to herself before she heard a cat mewing. "Huh? A kitty!" She stated seeing a small kitty perched up above the branch of a tree nearby. Putting down the white teddy bear on the bench, Hinagiku stands up and looks at the kitty. "Wh-What should I do? I can't get up to a place that high. Actually, wasn't there a similar situation to this before?"

She asked before recalling the first time Izayoi saved her and a little girl. Then, she recalled the time where the blonde saved her after she helped a bird in its nest.

"What am I remembering at a time like this?" Hinagiku asked before looking up at the kitty going up to the furthest end of the branch. "Don't go that way! I'll get you down right away!" Hinagiku said as she climbed the tree towards the branch where the kitty was perched. Amidst climbing, Hinagiku glances over her shoulder towards the ground and she felt dizzy. Gripping onto the bark of the tree, she stayed firm and ignored her fear of heights. "Mustn't look down! I have to concentrate on what's above me. Come over this way." Hinagiku said stretching out a hand towards the kitty. "There, there, good kitty. You don't have to be afraid anymore." She grabbed onto the kitty and brings it to her body. Sighing in relief, Hinagiku look down at the kitty. "Thank goodness." She said before the branch she had stood on, broke apart. Immediately gripping on the branch above her, Hinagiku dangled in mid-air. "Someone, help me." She said before an image of Izayoi appeared in her mind. "I-Izayoi-kun…" She muttered as her grip loosened on the branch.

Suddenly, her grip lost and she was falling to the ground.

"Izayoi-kun—" Something interrupted her as Hinagiku watches a pair of arms cushioned her fall and she glances up to see Izayoi catching her in mid-air before landing gently on the ground.

"You call?" Izayoi asked Hinagiku who looks up at him smirking while raising an eyebrow in amusement. Prompting to let her down, Hinagiku glances away in slight embarrassment. "You really love climbing trees when you know you have a fear of heights, huh?"

"It's not unintentionally, okay?" Hinagiku asked lightly glaring at Izayoi before shyly answering him. "This kitty was perched up above the branch and was about to fall, so I thought I could save it."

"Sure you do."

"There isn't nobody to help it, okay?!" Hinagiku exclaimed to the blonde before realising her exaggerated action. "I-I'm sorry, Izayoi-kun…"

"It's fine." Izayoi replied with a shrug of his shoulders before he smiles at her. "I don't mind you climbing trees here and there since you risk your life to rescue others on doing so." He then pets the kitty's head which caused it mew in bliss. Looking at Hinagiku, Izayoi went on. "I acknowledged that. It's a trait of yours. How can I change that?"

Hearing his statement, Hinagiku's face reddens before she glances sideways.

"—You know, you always end up helping me, Izayoi-kun. Doesn't that bother you in any way? Is it not a waste of your time, perhaps?"

"Nope." Hinagiku turns to him. "I don't mind." He shrugged his shoulders, waving off the subject.

"Really?"

"Why would I be bothered by it? Anyway, I got to save a beauty on top of that." Izayoi answered with a smirk as Hinagiku blushes deeply as she stared at him. "Should I be bothered? Anyway, are you ready to go? It's been quite the journey walking around town." He said reaching up to grab the white teddy bear sitting on the bench behind him and extending it towards Hinagiku.

Smiling at gesture, Hinagiku first puts down the kitty on the ground and petting it a bit. Then, Hinagiku stands up, look up at the white teddy bear, grabbing it and hugged it with one arm before smiling at Izayoi.

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

**XOXO**

"Thank you for accompanying me today, Izayoi-kun."

Hinagiku thanked standing in between the house gates whilst standing across Izayoi.

"It was really fun. I think I can say when I'm always with you, I will always have fun no matter what." Hinagiku explained smiling before realising what she said and she prompted blushing. _"Why did I say that?!"_

"You really enjoyed yourself, I see." Izayoi said stifling a laugh as Hinagiku looked at him with a small smile. Then, a question appeared in her mind and Hinagiku shyly glances downwards.

"Um, Izayoi-kun…? If I call for you, would you come again?"

"If you don't, I might be the saving you in the end without you calling, Hinagiku,"

Smiling at the blonde after hearing his statement, Hinagiku nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." She said before she turns her head away, "But if I see you, better make sure you're going to say hi, alright?" She glances at him.

"Yeah." Izayoi replied nodding. "See you, Hinagiku." He bid before leaving as Hinagiku peer over the house gates to see him leave until he disappears. Once gone, Hinagiku gleefully giggle to herself as she hugs the white teddy bear to her chest. After a while, Hinagiku turns around whilst giggling gleefully and walk through the front door.

**XOXO**

"Again and again, how did he get there so fast?" Nagi asked to herself, pondering over Izayoi's appearance to save Hinagiku from falling. Nagi looks over Hayate walking next to her as the two were currently heading home. "We just met him prior after we got busted!" She recalled how the two of them were caught spying Izayoi and Hinagiku by none other than the former a while back. "And how did he found us? We were well-hidden amidst the darkness."

"I really have no clue how he got there so fast, Mistress nor how he found us. We saw Hinagiku-san about to fall and there was no one nearby." Hayate said.

"Yes, and I ask you to help her but then out of nowhere, Izayoi-san appeared! How?!" Nagi harden her face as she tried to think about the fact. Sighing deeply, Nagi drop her shoulders. "It's hopeless to think about that without any facts. Who is he really? He's just like you, Hayate!" She pointed out.

"Maybe." Hayate awkwardly answered before he frowns in slight confusion. _"However, he might be on a whole other level than me unfortunately, Mistress." _He thought disturbingly before the two manages to arrive at the Sanzenin mansion by evening. The two were greeted by Maria standing by the doorway.

"How was your operation?" Maria asked the two.

"It's a failure." Nagi answered sadly. "Izayoi-san somehow managed to find us. And he appeared out of nowhere saving Hinagiku from falling off a tree before Hayate could even get there! Isn't that beyond weird?" Nagi explained to Maria.

"Is it really?"

"Yes, Maria-san. Unfortunately, we don't have any footage to show you but we've seen it with our eyes." Hayate answered.

"If it is, then we should leave it at that. There is no explanation whatsoever to uncover Sakamaki Izayoi-sama."

"Sadly, yes." Nagi admitted before stretching her arms. "Maria, I'm gonna go bath."

"I'll prepare it, Mistress." Maria nodded. "Oh, Mistress, what should we get for Hinagiku-san's birthday present?"

"I'll leave it to you to decide."

"Um, is Hinagiku-san's birthday soon?" Hayate asked.

"Yes, she was born on March 3rd."

"R-Really. Then I probably should get her something, too." Hayate said. "For earlier."

"Earlier? What do you mean? And why are you giving her a present?"

"I made her mad yesterday and so I thought it would be good to give her a present to make amends." Hayate reasoned much to Nagi's annoyance.

"Alright. If you have plausible reason such as that. I mean, Hinagiku wouldn't mind."

"Why is that, Mistress?" Maria asked.

"She would mind if Izayoi-san gives her a present." A wide smirk appeared on Nagi's lips. "She would be thrilled if she received her birthday present from him! But if she conscious about it, then we shouldn't get her a present, correct?"

"Mistress…" Maria shakes her head. "It's her birthday after all."

"Oh, alright. Although she wouldn't care a lot about the presents we'll give her, she'll be fully conscious about what Izayoi-san gives her."

"Oh, Mistress…" Maria smiles.

**XOXO**

Hinagiku's Home

Lying on her bed, Hinagiku hugged the white teddy bear to her chest tightly while bringing her knees upwards. A wide smile plastered on her face as she looks down at teddy bear before her gaze settle on the small photo leaning against the digital clock on the desk beside her bed.

"…Thank you, Izayoi-kun."

Hinagiku giggled as she gazes at Izayoi smiling in the photo alongside her. A normal photo which was taken without the Christmas props handed to them. Then, Hinagiku touches her lips lastly and she cannot stop the flutter feeling rising within her and she gleefully shakes her head.

"Really, thank you, Izayoi-kun…I really had fun today all thanks to you…"

**XOXO**

"Achoo!"

"What's wrong, Iza-nii? You're getting a cold?"

"No, Homura." Izayoi looks at Homura sitting next to him.

"Somebody must be talking about you, Iza-nii!" Suzuka exclaimed pointing her finger at him whilst sitting at the other side of the blonde.

"It must be, Izayoi-chan. I mean, you are a ladies' man around Hakuo Academy." A voice said as Izayoi looks at his right to see his mother coming up with a silver tray of various foods. "Am I right?"

"No, you're not. The girls there can't leave me alone and stop sending those love letters. Anyway, they even build a fan base about me for no reason."

"A fan base? I wanna join!" Suzuka smiled while putting up her hand.

"Feel free If you want." Izayoi shrug his shoulders as Suzuka cheered.

"My, my, Izayoi-chan is really ahead of himself for having a fan base."

"Don't. Let's just start eating, alright, Canaria?"

"Alright, alright. The food's done!"

"Yay!" Suzuka cheered as Homura smiled at the food in front of him.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. What did you do today?" Canaria looked at Izayoi.

"Today? Nothing—but fun." Izayoi answered, a smile of amusement plastered on his face.

To Be Continued…

**XOXO**

Hinagiku: Katsura Hinagiku's Network! Hello, I'm Katsura Hinagiku! How did you all like this week's Always By Her Side? It was an episode where I had the most lines to say.

Izayoi: Yeah, and so is the previous one and the previous one before. Hinagiku-Kaichou, this series is based on us. Anyway, to lighten the mood, I'll present to you this! *A picture of Hinagiku in the bathtub with a towel wrapped around her head was shown*

Hinagiku: W-W-What is this?! W-When was this taken? Izayoi-kun, are you responsible for this?!

Izayoi: Might be. Anyway, I must say you look delightfully— *Interrupted by a paper fan slapped above his head* Ah…

Hinagiku: No! Stop giving d-details! *Blushing whilst glaring at the blonde and holding the paper fan over his head*

Izayoi: Why? You look delici—"

Hinagiku: No! *Slaps the blonde on his head with a paper fan*

Izayoi: *Smirks* Stay tuned for the next episode, you all. See you again!

Hinagiku: Izayoi-kun! A-Anyway, see you again!


End file.
